Near-Death
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: (AU!)Kiku Honda almost died by "accidently" cutting himself on his back of the arm. Kiku have experiences near-death. After that accident, his brother Wang decided to move to America for Kiku have a better life. When Kiku goes to school, he possibly met his soul-mate Alfred. But wait, Kiku received a mystery note saying "You only belong to me" Warning: Yaoi, Creepy Stuff, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Near-Death**

**Summary: Kiku Honda almost died by "accidently" cutting himself on his back of the arm. Kiku have experiences near-death. After that accident, his brother Wang decided to move to America for Kiku have a better life. When Kiku goes to school, he possibly met his soul-mate Alfred. But wait, Kiku received a mystery note saying "You only belong to me"…**

**A/N: Hmm, possibly is one of those "out of character" stories. But I will try to make them stay in character as possible. I want to do AmericPan or whatever it's call America and Japan story! I don't know about you but I think they are really cute together. First Hetalia story! Don't judge please. And my English is horrible but at least I try. I don't own Hetalia but I do own my brilliant ideas. YOLO!**

_I thought it just an accident._

_But I was wrong,_

**Chapter 1:**

I almost died.

I accidently cut myself on my back of the arm for "curiously" and I almost died.

Now my brother, Wang probably thinks I'm huge freak now just because I cut myself by accident. There has been lot of accidents lately to me but this was the worst out of all them.

I didn't want to commit suicide, it just happens suddenly. I swear it was by accident.

Probably I died and this is my second life living on Earth.

My heart stopped for 5 minutes, I was dead but I got bought back to life by doctors.

It's actually kind of amazing what doctors can do now days, rather you trust them or not.

When I was "dead", I felt like went somewhere other than Earth. Just an empty world, but I wasn't lonely there… A dark figure was with me…

"KIKU, YOU'RE OK!" I saw a huge smile from Wang.

"Yes, I'm fine it's no big deal really."

"No big deal? You almost died! Your heart stopped! I was close to having a heart attack because of you! What were you thinking when you was cutting yourself?!"

"I was curious!" I lied.

"CURIOUS ABOUT WHAT?!"

"Please stop shouting, you're in a hospital! Please just calm down, Wang."

"I'm sorry it's just…I almost lose you, Kiku."

"I know…"

"For now on, I'm going to be watching you VERY closely. I don't want to end up here again! You relax, ok? Bye, Kiku!" He closed the door and left.

Can things possibly get worst?

…

Apparently, yes they can. Wang decided we should move to America.

"America? But I like it here; can't we take here a little longer?"

"No, we have to go Kiku. You will enjoy it there, I promise!"

"Right…"

"Also, the doctors told me you have to take some medication."

"Why do I have to take medication? I'm not crazy, it was accident!" Wang thinks I have a death wish but I really don't.

"Just for a while also you have to do therapy!"

"I have to get all this in America?"

"Of course, what else?" I sighed.

"I wish I haven't done that." I mumbled.

"It's for the best, Kiku. Like or not, you may find your soul mate there!"

"Soul mate?"

"Yeah, maybe a nice girlfriend or boyfriend."

"I'm not gay!"

"Right…"

…

After a long flight and driving to our home, we finally made it to our new home. The house dark purple and dark blue, probably it's the ugliest house I have ever seen.

"Hey, do you like the house?"

"No, it's hideous."

"Well, then go find your own gorgeous home! We don't have lot of money you know!" So why bother coming here?

"Your room is upstairs to the left, it's right next to the bathroom you can't miss it!" I nodded. I grabbed all my suitcases and went inside the house. I walked upstairs and suddenly hear a voice.

"_Be with me,"_

"_Have been waiting for you"_

"_You are the key"_

"_You are the flesh"_

"_You are the blood"_

I can hear the two people talk at same time with a creepy, strange voice. I can hear the wind stopping after the voice stopped. Maybe, it's just my imagination.

…

_It wasn't my imagination,_

_It was all real,_

…

I have already finished unpacking all my belongings and there's nothing to do. I lay down on my bed looking at the ceiling, imagining creative things. Wang came inside my bedroom.

"Kiku, why don't you go outside and play?"

"Because there's nothing but fresh air at outside."

"Stop being such an asshole and play with others for once. You probably get friends before you go to school tomorrow." I sighed. I got up from my bed, left the bedroom and start walking outside.

There's nothing to do really, just much of people hanging out with their friends. I spotted a dark figure. Somehow, the dark figure just seems…familiar… I can see the figure walking towards me. I feel like there's no one in world but me and that dark figure. I can hear its footsteps far away from here. I can finally see its red shoes and about to show its clothes until my phone rings. I see the figure walking back to dark area and suddenly disappear. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kiku, it's time for dinner!"

"Already?"

"Yeah, unless you're not hungry."

"I'm coming; I'll be there like 5 minutes."

"Ok Kiku-bear, see you!" He hung up. I hate when he gives me stupid nicknames. But who was that shadow and why is it so familiar?

…

"Kiku-bear, I was getting so worry about you!" Wang ran up to me.

"What did I tell you? Stop giving me stupid nicknames!"

"But it's so cute giving you nicknames, Kiku-bear!" I sighed.

"What's for dinner?"

"As usual, my brilliant Chinese food!"

"Don't you ever try something different?"

"Nope!" I sighed.

"I'm not really hungry anyways; I'm actually kind of tired."

"Ok, go take you a nice shower and go to bed!" I nodded.

I went upstairs and grabbed a robe and my pajamas. I went to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I took off the bathrobe and went inside the shower. I was washing myself until I felt like I was been watched. Is there someone watching me? Maybe it is just me.

After taking a shower, I dry myself and put my clothes on. I went to my room and turn the lights off. I lay down on bed with the covers on me. I move to my right side and suddenly I saw a man with blonde hair. I screamed and fell down on ground. Wang ran inside my room and turn the lights on.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?!"

"I-I saw someone in my bed!" Wang lift the covers up. No one was there. I think I'm losing it after almost dying.

"There's no one in your bed! Maybe, it was just hallucination! Are you sure, you're not going crazy?"

"I'm perfectly sure!"

"Well, this near-death thing is new to you. Kiku, go get some rest I don't want you falling asleep on your first day." I nodded. I lay back down on my bed.

"Goodnight, Kiku."

"Goodnight, Wang." He turned the lights off and left the room. Maybe, I'm just scared for my first day of school here in America.

…

"WAKE UP, KIKU IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I heard Wang shouting. Ugh, I really don't feel like going to school today but whatever. I don't want to be stuck with Wang at home all day again. I got up from bed and put on my clothes. I went downstairs and saw Wang hurrying eating his breakfast.

"What is the hurry?"

"School, of course! I overslept and totally forget we have school today! School starts at 8:00 and we only have 15 minutes!" Wang finish eating and grabbed my arm and ran out the house.

"Wait, I didn't even eat my breakfast!"

"Too bad, we need to hurry! I don't want to be late at my first day of school!" I ran to the school. I hear the school bell rings. I guess it's time to go to school.

"Come on, we need to go to the principal's office!" We went inside the school and the inside is a lot bigger than outside.

"Why is this school so big?"

"It used to be an abandon church but they turned into to high school." I nodded. We walk inside the principal's office. I saw a woman smiling at us.

"Welcome to Bright Bridgeport High School Academy, my name is Ms. Ashworth! Please have a sit!" We both sat down.

"Sorry, if we came late I overslept."

"It's ok, I understand. You guys probably use to your country's time."

"Right,"

"Ok, you are brothers correct?"

"Yes, and we both live alone."

"Why is that?"

"Our parents died by a car accident while we were little. So I decided to take care of Kiku myself."

"Aw, it must have been horrible. Also, I heard Kiku almost…died."

"Oh yeah, Kiku accidently cut himself or he was just "curious"."

"Kiku, do you want to talk to the school's psychologist?"

"No, I'm fine really." She nodded.

"Well, I really hope you guys enjoy this school. Here is your schedule." She gave us our schedule.

"Thank you for choosing this school!" Wang nodded and got up.

"Come on, Kiku I'm going to take you to your first period." I nodded. I got up and walked with Wang.

My first period was History. I'm actually shockingly good at it. My History class was at room 11. Wang and I stopped by my class.

"Ok, Kiku-bear have fun!"

"Stop calling me that!" He giggled and walked away. I sighed. I walked inside my class and saw everyone staring at me.

"Um…"

"Are you Kiku Honda?" I nodded.

"Oh, students please meet our new translate student Kiku Honda!" I waved to the class.

"Will you to introduce yourself?" I nodded no.

"I understand, please sit next to Alfred." I saw young boy standing up waving and smiling at me. I walked to my seat and sat down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Alfred!"

"Hi,"

"You seem you don't talk much or maybe you just shy but that's ok I think it's cute!"

"Um, thank you?"

"No problem, dude!" Something about this Alfred is going to annoy me.

"So where were you from?"

"Japan,"

"Really, it sounds like nice place! How was it there?" It was all good until I almost died.

"It's good,"

"Cool, I'm planning going there after college!"

"That's nice,"

"Hey, I like you so do you want be my friend?"

"Already?"

"Yeah, I think you're pretty interesting person to hang out with! So, what do you say, friends?"

"I suppose so,"

"Great, I have a new friend!" I sighed. In second thought, I actually won't mind being with Wang all day in the house.

…

After my second period, it was break. I sat down at the yard alone. It's actually nice hearing silence around…

"KIKU!" That is not my brother this time that is my new friend. He ran up to me.

"Dude, why are sitting here alone? You don't want to be forgotten like um…who was that again? Oh right, Matthew."

"Who's Matthew?"

"That's what I like to know!" He sat down with me. Well, that broke the silence.

"So were you popular in school while you were in Japan?" Yeah, because all that "accidents" I did.

"Um, I was like super star in Japan because what I have done probably I still am."

"Really, what type of super star?" The psycho person who everyone thinks he wants kills himself.

"That doesn't matter, really. Are you popular?"

"Definitely, I'm the hero in this school! One time it was a fire and I save everyone! Also I'm the gorgeous man in the student council! How can you forget this face?"

"I don't know,"

"Exactly and oh is it true that you try to…"

"ALFRED, GET YOUR BLOODY FACE OVER HERE!" I heard a British accent.

"Oh great, it's Arthur…" I saw upset blonde, green eyes, thick eyebrows but seems like he has more than 1 eyebrow in both sides.

"What do you want, Arthur? Don't you see I'm trying to hang out with my new friend?"

"I'm sorry, but Alfred and I need to have a private conversion now." I nodded. I got up and walked away from their argument. While walking around, I haven't spot Wang yet which it's good thing but I saw this two men. One was hugging on his arm while the other one seems embarrass.

"Get off of me now!"

"But I need someone to protect me!" I know this is none of my business but I wonder what they are up to. I walk towards them.

"Um, uh…" Completely speechless, I'm brilliant. What was I thinking? What was I was going to say, "Hello, I will like to know what you guys are talking"?

"Hello, I'm Feliciano and this is Ludwig! You must be the new kid everyone talking about!"

"They're talking about me?"

"Yeah, about what happened before you came here!" Oh great, they know about my near…

"They talking about how much "accidents" you have!" Oh thank Kami, that they not talking about my near-death experience. I will look like a total freak then.

"Is it true that you actually try to hurt yourself or was it really just accidents?" Ludwig said.

"They're accidents I swear, I didn't mean any harm for myself!"

"Oh, I thought you were an emo for a second."

"Well, I'm not…" Feliciano cover my mouth.

"Be quiet if you want your virgin, Francis is coming." Feliciano whispered. A gorgeous man with long blonde hair, blues eyes to make every girl go "gogo-gaga" and every man afraid of. Yup, this is high school in America. I saw the British man had annoyed look at him. The gorgeous man winked and blows a kiss at the British man.

"LEAVE ME BLOODY HELL ALONE!" The man laughed strangely. Oh Kami, please make him stop! It sounds like a rapist's laugh!

…

In third period it was Algebra, and I have to sit next the school's unwanted person ever named Ivan. He wasn't all that bad except that he keep asking me what type of weapons I have in my house…

When class was over, I left Algebra alive. When I saw Ivan, I saw him the only person walking to his class while everyone else stops what they were doing and wait for him to go to his class. Something tells me he is unwanted because he's scary. But the strangest thing is that he started running when he heard "Big brother".

…

After fourth period, it was lunch thank goodness but first I need to put these books in my locker. I went to my locker, when I opened it a piece of paper fell. I grabbed the paper and see what's inside. It says:

"_You belong to me… ONLY me…."_

_Annoyemous_

Who put this here? Maybe they accident put this in here. Whoever it's for, it is a scary note to give it to.

After that, I grabbed my lunch and look for a seat. When I found my seat, I heard someone shouting my name.

"Hey Kiku, dude come over here!" I saw Alfred waving at me. I walked to his table. I saw the British man and gorgeous man who have a rapist laugh; they were both sitting with each other which I find it odd since it seems like they hate each other. I sat next to Alfred.

"I want you to meet these two cool dudes well kind of, that's Arthur and that's Francis."

"Sorry for ruining you guys conversation earlier but I have to talk to Alfred about something."

"I understand,"

"Aw, Alfred found himself a new boyfriend well at least this one is such cutie!" I blush.

"Shut up, he's not my boyfriend!"

"Really? Well, if you not going to go with him can I have him?"

"No, you sick pervert rapist!" This just got awkward.

"Don't worry; this happens every time Alfred has a new friend." Arthur whispered to me.

"Is Francis always this perverted?"

"Unfortunately, yes he is. But don't worry; I'll protect you from him." I smiled. Everything was going well until…

"KIKU-BEAR, I didn't know you were friends with Alfred!" Oh Kami, no!

"Kiku-bear?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, that is the nickname I gave him! Is it cute?"

"Yes, it suits for such a cutie bear." Francis said.

"Don't try to rape him, Francis! I will karate kick you!"

"Kiku-bear ha sounds so cute on him!" Alfred said, patting my head. I blush even more.

"See, that's why I gave him that name!"

"S-shut up, Wang also please stop patting my head it's embarrassing." He stopped patting my head and smiled. That smile, I will kill for that smile…what? No, of course not, I mean I don't like his smile, not at all I mean… Ok I have to admit I like his smile but I don't like him of course. I'm not gay! Am I?

…

My last period is Gym, I'm not really a big fan of excising but I will try. I was in the same class with Alfred, Feliciano, Ludwig, Arthur, Francis, and Ivan is. Today's sport is soccer and I'm not really good at soccer. The team leaders are Alfred (of course) and Ivan. I was in Alfred's team since he chooses me first over Arthur I'm kind surprise really. Pretty much every guy was wearing part of their country's flag. I wasn't. My country's flag is really simple. Just a red dot, that's it. I wore a blackish shirt.

"Hey Kiku, why aren't you wearing your country's flag?"

"I didn't know we supposed to. Also my country's flag is really simple; it's just a red dot."

"Aw, it's ok I think you look cute without it!" Alfred was rubbing my hair, messing it up. Don't blush, whatever you do, don't blush…

"Aw, you look even cuter when you blushing!" Damn it!

When the game was over, Ivan won by hurting the hell out Alfred I'm not surprise since I saw how he played it.

"Yeah, Ivan always wins!" He said to himself. No one was really helping him anyway. I saw Alfred lying on the ground in pain. I got on the ground and look at him.

"We need a nurse, he looks badly injury!" Francis called for a nurse. I hope Alfred will be ok.

…

It was time to go home; I was at my locker putting all my things away. I saw Feliciano smiling at me.

"Alfred is into you!"

"What, but we just met!"

"I know but he never covers someone when the ball is about to hit them not even for Arthur!"

"So, that doesn't mean anything."

"He likes you~!"

"Does not,"

"Does too~,"

"I'm not in mood for that type of argument, Feliciano!"

"In my country, we all about love~!"

"I thought that was France…"

"They are kind of alike." I sighed.

"Well, in my country honor is everything to us."

"So as America~!"

"Whatever, can you please go? I'm about to go home, I just need to wait for Wang." He nodded.

"I was about to go anyway! See you tomorrow, Kiku!" He walked away. I sighed. I closed my locker and was about to look for Wang until I saw Arthur behind me.

"Oh, hi Arthur how are you?"

"I'm fine, I just want to know…are dating someone in the moment?"

"No, unless an overprotective brother counts why?"

"Oh, my friend knows you and actually really likes you."

"I'm not supposed to tell you, he wants to tell you himself when he is ready."

"I understand, thank you for talking me though."

"You're welcome," Arthur walks away. I saw Wang running to me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, let's go." Wang nodded and we left the school.

**A/N: Holy Kira balls, who has a crush on Kiku? Was that message meant to be sent to Kiku? Will I finish a long story? We will found it soon! Sorry, if it is bad first time here. I LOVE CATS! Haha random, ok bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Come back, to this story I made up! I actually happy that I finally made a Hetalia story! I mean it took me FOREVER to make myself a Hetalia story. I hope you enjoy! I don't own Hetalia or its characters. I do own my ideas though. Ok bye!**

_Love is eternal,_

_Jealously is madness,_

**Chapter 2:**

It's already 8:30 and I can't fall myself a sleep.

For some reason I keep thinking about what Arthur told me.

"_My friend knows you and actually really likes you."_

Is he telling me the truth? If so, is his friend in Japan now? I'm tired; I don't feel like thinking about it. Maybe that's why I can't fall myself asleep. I'm thinking too much. I should get my brain a rest.

Well, goodnight then.

…

My dream started out…strange. There was blood on Arthur's face and he was smiling.

I was at a forest; it was dark that I can barely see a thing. I was walking around the forest trying to find something, anything really. I can hear the wolves howling. I saw tree with texts cover in blood.

"_Come and find me, Kiku"_

Someone wants me to find them? I would of run back home but that wasn't choice.

I walk deep down in the forest, possibly just looking exit but I spotted something strange…

"_CHOICE ME, ONLY ME"_

A message cover in blood, but that wasn't the creepy thing…

The creepy thing is…

Alfred's dead body was lying next to the message. I had a shocking, frighten face on me. I wanted to leave here. I want to leave now. I walked backwards, ready to find an exit until I bump into someone. I turned around and saw Arthur with blood on his face and evil smile. His eyes were no longer green; they were red like a demon.

"_Be with me,"_

"_I have been waiting for you,"_

"_You are the key,"_

"_You are the flesh,"_

"_You are the blood,"_

He was walking closer and closer to me. I feel like my feet were stuck and I can't move. I stand there in horror.

…

I woke up frighten from terrible nightmare. I can't believe I had a dream like that! It felt like it was almost real…

"Wake up Kiku, breakfast is ready! Oh, what happened to you?"

"I had a terrible nightmare."

"Nightmare, what was it about? If it's about Ivan, I totally understand why."

"No it wasn't about Ivan, it was about…" I sighed.

"I don't want to talk it."

"Understandable, hurry up and get dress so you can eat breakfast!" Wang closed the door and left. Well, I'm not going to see Arthur the same again…

After I got dress, I went downstairs and eat with Wang.

"Wang,"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever think Arthur was…creepy?"

"Sometimes, he can be creepy because he believes all that black magic but no I don't think so. Why, you had a nightmare about him?"

"Well yes,"

"Well someone is going to be scary of him today."

"Whatever, that doesn't mean I don't hate him or anything. Yesterday, he told me that his friend has a crush on me."

"Already?"

"I suppose,"

"Is it a woman?"

"No, it's a man."

"Maybe, it's a prank."

"I guess," We continue eating our breakfast until…

"Oh crap, come on Kiku I don't want to be late!" He grabbed my arm and ran out the house.

…

When we made it to school, Wang realize that he wasn't even close to being late.

"Oh, it's 7:20 haha, well you can go and hang out with someone! I'm going to check to see how Arthur is doing." I nodded. I walked to my favorite spot at the school. It was so quiet and peaceful.

"KIKU, it's nice to see you again!" Feliciano said. He ran up to me and hugged me. Ludwig walked to me.

"Feliciano, not everyone wants a damn hug from you." Feliciano stopped hugging me.

"You're right but I know who Kiku wants to hug him!" I blush a little.

"No, I do not want a hug from "him"! We are just friends!"

"Friends hug each other, you know!"

"Yes, and so as couples."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Ludwig asked.

"We are talking about his secret lover Alfred!"

"His is not my secret lover, he is my friend! And we JUST met!"

"You guys are soul mates!"

"I will not understand anything about love." Ludwig said.

"Aw, maybe we go on a date and then you may understand about love!"

"Feliciano that is stupidest thing I ever heard!"

"Aw, come on please…" I slowly walk away from their argument. I bump into someone. I looked up and I saw Alfred.

"Oh, sorry Alfred,"

"It's ok dude! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just getting away from Feliciano and Ludwig for a moment."

"They're arguing again?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Aw, that's ok you can hang out with me buddy!" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Um, thanks I guess." I walked around with Alfred talking with him. I saw Arthur running up to me.

"Kiku, I need your help!"

"My help?"

"Yeah, your brother is trying to kill me!"

"What did you do?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing, all I say was Kiku is polite person and Wang just completely freak out!"

"Ok, Arthur what did you REALLY say about Kiku?"

"I say, "Kiku will look even cuter with cat suit" but it was just a joke!"

"Just tell him it was just joke, I'm sure he will leave you alone if you mean it."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, did you expect a boss battle?" Alfred giggled.

"Well…no but…"

"Just go tell him that." Arthur walked away, leaving us alone.

"Kiku, I like your style of things!" I smiled. The school bell rings.

"Oh, time to go to class let's go!" He holds my hand. I blush a little. I turned my head so he won't see my blush.

"Um, yeah let's go."

…

The History teacher seems more interested on her own life history than actually history. Most people are either asleep or on their phones. Me, on the other hand, I was drawing my very own manga characters.

"Wow, you're good at drawing those Japanese cartoons characters!" Alfred said.

"We call it manga."

"Oh, well you're good at drawing those mangas!"

"Thank you, I was planning to become a manga artist or writer."

"You can be both! Isn't art and write the same thing?"

"Not exactly, but it is close."

"See, you can be two things!"

"I guess you're right. Oh, are you still hurt from yesterday soccer game?"

"No, I'm completely fine! You don't need to worry about me!" He smiled at me.

"Besides, it's not like something bad is going to happen to me." I kind of doubt that.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because everyone likes me, what did I do wrong?"

"You seem positive on yourself, Alfred."

"Yeah, I am! Oh, I forget to ask you something yesterday. Is it true that you to hurt yourself? A lot people heard about you did in Japan."

"No, it was all accidents. I swear I didn't mean to hurt myself. It just…happens so suddenly." I looked down to myself.

"Dude, I'm sorry if I upset you. I just wanted to know if you really wanted to cause pain for yourself."

"Wait a minute, how does everyone know about my past so fast?"

"There's this guy named Gilbert who posts new student's information on web but he removes them in 2 months to leave space."

"Is he here today?"

"He should, he's Ludwig's brother."

"I never knew Ludwig had a brother."

"Yeah and so as Feliciano, his brother is Lovino."

"Well, that is interesting."

"If you're looking for Gilbert, you can ask Ludwig."

"Thank you,"

"No problem!" He rubbed my hair.

"Please stop,"

…

In second period was Languages Art, I sit alone at back of the classroom. I keep hearing about the fourth floor of this school. They say it was haunted but I really don't know.

It's not just the fourth floor everybody is really talking about, it's room 49 everybody is really talking about. Nobody knows what happened in the room but I will really like to know about the fourth floor room 49.

Maybe, after school I guess.

…

After Languages Arts, it was break. I saw Feliciano and Ludwig waiting for me.

"Kiku, we were waiting for you!"

"I see,"

"Yeah, sorry we made you ran away from us. That happens a lot." Ludwig said.

"I understand, but do you guys know about Room 49?"

"Room 49, you mean the abandon room on the fourth floor?"

"Yes,"

"We aren't supposed to talk about it, but we can tell you the little things we know so far since my brother Gilbert invest there."

"So…"

"Gilbert told me it uses to be some sort of dungeon; there were lots skeletons and blood there. Gilbert also told me that Arthur is using that room for his "magic" but that could be lie knowing Gilbert. The room is really old and not safe which why none of the teachers don't want us knowing about the room, going there, and even talking about it. There is this legend about some dumb girls died in there before you came but then again it's a legend. There is a rumor that Arthur is using that room for his "secret" lover."

"Speaking about Gilbert, isn't he the one who post information about Kiku?"

"Oh that's right, if you want go and beat Gilbert's ass for spending some information about you before coming her, he's right there." He pointed to a man with gray hair and red eyes.

"No, I probably let Wang do that for me."

"Whatever you say, also if I were you I will be careful when Arthur is around."

"Why is that?"

"There is a rumor that Arthur will KILL his secret lover in that room including him, they say his secret lover is the new person which that's you."

"It's just a rumor, it can't be true."

"Well rumors are rumors that can ruin your life, but some rumors are actually true."

…

After talking to Ludwig and Feliciano, it's third period which that's Algebra. I sat down next to Ivan (the world's scariest teen).

"Can I ask you something?" Ivan asked.

"S-sure,"

"Are you friends with Arthur?"

"Yes I suppose,"

"Don't trust him, believe me. I may be scary and all but he is after to anyone who trying to take you away from him. I heard him in bathroom. He will even kill Alfred. I will be careful if I were small like you."

"Um, thank you for message."

"No problem,"

Maybe, maybe he is just trying to scare me. Yeah, he is just trying to scare me. Right?

…

After my fourth class, now it's lunch. I don't know if I should sit with Alfred again. He does usually sit with them right? When I grabbed my lunch I saw Alfred sitting alone. How weird, I never picture him sitting alone. I went up to him.

"Why are you sitting alone? I thought being lonely will make you forgotten." He smiled at me.

"I was waiting for you; I wanted the two of us to chat. I don't want Arthur, Francis, and Wang to disturb us." I nodded. I sat with him.

"So Alfred have you heard the rumor about Arthur yet?"

"Oh yeah, the rumor really spend out fast. Arthur isn't a killer or psychopath. So what, he believes in black magic but he isn't like that. I know him for a long time! He isn't a bad person. Don't believe what they are saying, it's not true." I nodded.

"Kiku, are you doing something after school?"

"Besides, being stalk by Wang no, why?"

"Because I want you to hang out with Arthur and me after school, I want show you Arthur isn't a bad person. Also, Francis and Matthew are coming too!"

"I thought Matthew was invisible."

"He is, but he is my half-brother."

"That's interesting,"

"I know also you can bring Wang if you want."

"Where are you guys going anyways?"

"We are going to the mall to buy things." I nodded.

"I guess I'll go." He smiled.

"That is great, Kiku! I'm actually great you're coming with me!" I smiled. I saw Feliciano giggled at us.

"You guys are perfect for each other!" I blush. I hide my face.

"What…"

"Come on Feliciano, let's go." Ludwig and Feliciano walked away from us.

"Please, ignore what Feliciano say. He thinks we are "soul mates" for some reason."

"Dude, I understand people are like that sometimes with Arthur and Francis." I smiled.

"I see,"

"Are you going to bring Wang with you?"

"No, he can stay at home." Feliciano ran up to me.

"What is it?"

"There is love note for you! I don't know who is it from but I think it's really cute!" He gave me the note.

"But don't read out loud or your boyfriend will get jealous!" He walked away. Damn you, Feliciano thinking we are a couple. I opened the note and read it.

"_You may be out of my sight,"_

"_But not out of my heart,"_

"_You may be out of my reach,"_

"_But not in my mind,"_

"_I may mean nothing to you,"_

"_But you will always be special to me,"_

_Anonymous,_

_For, my lovely Kiku_

The little poem was cute, boy or girl it was too cute to not let a smile on my face.

"Who wrote it?"

"It's anonymous,"

…

It was Gym already; I change to gym clothes somewhere no one can look at me because I feel uncomfortable when someone is watching me dress up. While I was changing I feel like someone was watching me though. After I changed a mystery note saying "For Kiku", it wasn't there when I was changing. I opened the note and there was another poem for me. It was heart on the side on the paper.

"_This heart's for you,"_

"_I know it's small,"_

"_But the real one is so much more…"_

"…_for it's filled with so much love for you,"_

"_It's impossible to draw."_

_Anonymous,_

_For, my lovely Kiku_

I found the last poem very odd though but I'll take it, I mean it's not like the person didn't mean an actual heart right?

"Wow, someone REALLY likes you!" I jumped. Alfred smiled at me.

"I guess so…"

"And it's not even Valentine Day!"

"I know, I know but I found this poem kind of odd."

"Don't worry it's not like the person is going to send you an actual heart."

"Well, you are correct."

"Exactly, come on let's go. Everyone is already outside and I don't want anyone think we're doing something." I nodded and follow Alfred.

We're playing soccer again, only this time the team leaders are Arthur and Francis. Great, Arthur and Francis are against each other this is going to be a deadly game. Alfred and I weren't in the same team though. I was in Arthur's team and Alfred was Francis's team. Arthur went up to me.

"Kiku, I hope you do great. I'm courting on you." Arthur rubbed my hair and left. Great and there goes the blush on my cheeks again. Geez, why do I have to blush?

After playing soccer, Arthur's team won and nobody is hurt besides Francis (because Arthur keeps hitting the ball at him). We went to the changing room to change. I took off my clothes and put a towel around my hip. When I went inside the shower and remove my towel. I turn the water on and start taking a quick shower. After I took a shower, I dry myself and put on my clothes.

…

School was over and I saw Alfred waiting for me.

"Are you coming?"

"Um, yeah let me just text Wang I'm going somewhere." Alfred nodded.

"I will be at outside." Alfred walked away. I hurry text Wang the message.

"_Wang, don't worry about me I'm going to the mall with Alfred, Arthur, and Francis."_

I push send and about to leave the school until I heard _Beep, Beep_.

"_Aw, they let you go with them but not ME?! ASSHOLES!_

_Ok then, have fun! Don't talk to strangers, Kiku-bear!"_

I sighed at the last sentence. I put my phone in my pocket and went outside. I saw Alfred.

"Ok, let's go! Francis is going to drive us there!" I nodded. I follow Alfred to the car. I saw Francis, Arthur, and a boy who strangely looks like Alfred.

"Do you have a twin?" I whispered to Alfred.

"Huh, oh no that's Matthew. We both look alike but we both came in different countries. I'm American and he's Canadian." Sometimes I think Canada is exactly like America, only not dumb and fat.

"Oh, I see. I'm Kiku; it's nice to meet you Matthew."

"Wow, you remember my name! Even Alfred doesn't remember my name very well." Matthew said with his smooth voice. Poor guy, he just wants to be notice.

"Well, Kiku you can sit next to Matthew and Alfred. You will be the middle." Arthur said. I nodded. I went inside the car. Alfred sat next to me.

"This is going to be awesome! I'm glad we brought Kiku with us! This is going to be great!" Can we just go? Francis begins driving the car.

"Matthew, do have any friends?"

"I have Arthur but it seems like he gets confuse between me and Alfred and Francis, he the only one who actually remembers me."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be at least you didn't call me Alfred when you first saw me. You're new anyways, it's understandable." I nodded.

"I can't wait to hang out with my new best friend Kiku out of school; this is going to be awesome!" I can already feel this is going to be a long day.

…

When we finally made it the mall, we got out the car and went inside the mall. I looked around and saw a lot people buying things.

"Ok, we are going to be in groups. Kiku and I are going to video games store, Francis, Arthur you guys are going to be together with Matthew understood?"

"W-why, I hate this dick-face!" Arthur said.

"And I hate this man who can't even cook."

"I don't give a damn, like it or not I'm going with Kiku understand?" They sighed.

"Fine,"

"Ok, Kiku let's go to video games!" I followed Alfred to the store.

Alfred was looking for a good game while I just stand there.

"Dude, why are just standing there? Go look for yourself a video game!"

"But how am I supposed to play a game without a game system?"

"You can play on your computer."

"Yeah, if Wang will let me."

"Wang won't allow you to play video games?!"

"No, he thinks I will get ideas from the game."

"You're not that stupid to do what they do, are you?"

"Of course not, why will I even want do such a thing what they do?"

"Exactly, you have to be the boss sometimes. Put your foot down, not up. Then maybe you will actually start playing video games often."

"Yeah, if I do put my foot down, Wang going to break my foot so I won't able to do it again."

"Man, that must suck, I tell you what. We can play video games at my house tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is Saturday."

"Yeah so, do you have something to do on Saturday?" Other than Wang watching me, no.

"Well no…"

"Great, video games with Kiku tomorrow then on my list!"

"I suppose,"

"Also, thanks for you I just thought what game we can play!"

"What?"

"Injustice,"

…

After Alfred bought like 3 or 4 games, we went to the food count and buy ourselves some food. I had sushi and Alfred bought him a cheeseburger with fries. I'm completely gross out about how huge the fries are I mean it's unbelievable that America's fries are like that. They look like the size of a grasshopper!

…

After we were done at the mall, we all were going home.

"Kiku, where's your home? I want us to walk there!"

"Um, we will have to take two buses to get to my house."

"Ok, let's go!" He holds my hand and takes me to the bus stop.

The most awkward thing is we were the only ones who were at the bus stop. It was kind of cold outside but I wasn't really cold but it looks like Alfred was freezing. He didn't bring a jacket with him.

"Alfred, are you ok?"

"What me? I'm fine, totally!"

"You're turning freaking blue! Here, take my jacket." I took off my jacket and wrap it around Alfred.

"Aren't you going to be cold?"

"Me, I'll be fine. Really, don't worry about me." He smiled.

"You know, I'm actually glad we are best friends!" I smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

When the bus finally arrived, we both went inside the bus and sat down. I saw two familiar boys kissing. One is blonde and other one light brown hair. Wait a second…is that…?

"Feliciano and Ludwig?!" They look at us shock.

"Oh, hi Kiku we didn't expect you…" Feliciano laughed nervously.

"You guys are dating?!" Alfred asked.

"Well…"

"Yes," Ludwig answered.

"Wow, you guys are good at hiding it!"

"We JUST start dating."

"How interesting,"

"And you guys went out for a date?"

"N-no, we just going home together there's nothing wrong that!" Alfred, two males that looks like they're dating going home together IS something wrong.

"Right,"

"Aw, you guys are going home to make sweet love! How romantic!" Alfred and I blush.

"It's nothing like that! Don't think wrong, Feliciano!"

"Kiku, you don't have to hide it! We all know you two doing to do the kissing, the touching, the humping we all know it!" I blush even more.

"Are you going to do a cosplay or just regular sex?" Ludwig asked.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING! CAN TWO MALES JUST GO HOME WITH EACH OTHER WITHOUT THINKING US GOING TO HAVE SEX?!"

"Uh…no,"

…

When we finally got off the bus, we both walked to my home.

"Well, this is my home. Creepy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, can I see the inside of your house for a moment?"

"You want to come inside my house?" He nodded.

"O-ok then, probably Wang is worrying sick about me anyways." We went inside my house. I saw Wang running up to me.

"Kiku, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm not hurt. I'm completely fine."

"Ok, just making sure. Oh hi Alfred, are you guys going to have sex?"

"UGH! Can two males just go to a room without thinking us going to have sex?!"

"Um no," I sighed.

"Come on, Alfred let me show you my room."

"I bet 10 dollars, you guys are going to have sex!"

"Shut up, Wang!" I went upstairs and show him my room.

"Aw, your room is cute."

"Um, thank you." I saw him lying on the bed.

"Wow, it's comfort!" I stand next to the bed.

"You know what makes this bed comfort?"

"What?"

"You!" He grabbed and brags me on the bed. He gets on top of me. I smiled.

"Ok, you got me there." I saw a huge smile on Alfred. We look at each other's eyes. No, I…no just no… This is wrong! Just tell him to get off of me! But…why I can't speak? Alfred lean closer to my face, I can feel my face turning completely red. Just turn your head on other say, that means you don't want anything from him right? But I was so deep into Alfred's eyes, his blue sky eyes. I can now feel his nose against the side of my nose. My arms are around his neck, our lips about to touch. I have new feeling on my chest. A new feeling burning on my chest, and my heart start to pound faster and faster. It feels like I have feelings for Alfred. I closed my eyes and lean forwards to Alfred's face to…

"Why is it so silence in… I KNEW IT!" I opened my eyes and I see Alfred's face completely red. He got off of me.

"We were not doing anything!"

"We were not doing anything, my ass! You guys were about to kiss! You guys were going have sex! I fucking knew it!"

"Well, um I see you tomorrow then Kiku."

"Ok,"

"But tomorrow is Saturday…oh I get it, you guys are planning to have sex tomorrow!"

"You should go," He nodded. He left my house.

"I knew you guys were going to have sex."

"Shut up,

**A/N: Holy shit, 4,000 words! Wow, I'm just improving every day! Woo! Anyways did you enjoy? Usually my second chapters make the story go down. Anyways, see you guys soon! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A new chapter! I don't know how long this story is but I guess it is long. Just saying, anyways I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't own Hetalia; I use to hate History until now. I do own my ideas though. Ok bye!**

_True Love can be beautiful,_

_But madness love is hideous,_

**Chapter 3:**

I was sitting at the living room with Wang having a conversation about earlier between Alfred and me.

"So, are you sure you guys didn't plan to have sex with each other? I mean it was quite obvious, he asks you to walk to your home then he decided to go inside your house and now you two were only the bed about kiss."

"Yes, I'm sure we didn't plan to have sex with each other. Also we just met yesterday!"

"It could be love in first sight."

"Why will we have sex with each other when we barely know each other?!"

"I don't know,"

"Exactly, please stop thinking we were trying to have sex now!"

"Whatever, Alfred says "see you tomorrow". What's that all about? You guys have plans for each other?"

"Actually yes, Alfred wants me to play some his video games at his house tomorrow since you never let me play video games."

"What, I'm just trying to protect for my little brother who trying to kill himself!"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, it was accident!"

"Whatever, you should look good for your first date."

"It's not a date, we just hanging out!"

"Whatever you say Kiku,"

…

I woke up at the middle of the night because my cell phone was ringing. That's weird I only have Wang's number. Maybe it's someone who called the wrong number. I grabbed my phone and rubbed my tired eyes.

"Hello,"

"Kiku," A man with deep voice, someone who isn't familiar.

"Um,"

"I know it's you, darling."

"I think you got the wrong Kiku."

"No, you have black hair and beautiful chocolate eyes." My heart started pound. Who is this?

"…"

"Don't act stupid Kiku, you're high school student who goes to Bright Bridgeport and your brother is Wang."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm your secret admirer, I want YOU."

"Is this a prank?"

"No,"

"Can you leave me alone please?"

"Haha, you are even cute on phone."

"Leave me alone now, I'll…"

"What? Tell Wang on me? I'm not scary of him."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop hanging out Alfred or something bad is going to happen to him."

"Why do you…?" The person hung up on me. I hung up and put the phone on the table. I lay back down on bed. I'm not going to have a good night sleep…

…

I woke up at 10:50, dead tired. I went back to sleep at 3:00am. I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Kiku, oh god what happened to you?"

"It's a long story." I sat down at eat my cereal.

"C'mon, tell me! I am your big brother!" I sighed.

"Some creep called me in the middle of the night."

"Who was it?"

"My secret admirer,"

"You have a secret admirer?!"

"Sadly, I do but this one must be insanity in love with me."

"And why is that?"

"Because he made me two poems, he calls me at the middle of the night knowing my number and told me to stop hanging out with Alfred or something bad happens to him."

"It's totally a prank Kiku, don't believe it's real!" I nodded.

"Does the voice sound familiar?"

"I was dead tired, I don't know if it was familiar or not."

"True, well you should get prepare for your date Kiku."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

…

Wang choice the clothes for my "date", I put on the clothes and show Wang what he thinks.

"It looks PERFECT! You are so going to get laid tonight!"

"Wang, I thought we both agree this! Stop thinking we're going to have sex!"

"I'm just messing with you, gosh." We heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get," I went downstairs and opened the door. I saw Alfred smiling of excitement.

"Kiku, are you ready for the best time of your life?!"

"Oh, that sounds like sex alert." Wang said. I sighed. I'm done trying to convince him we're not going to have sex.

"I suppose," Alfred grabbed my hand.

"Great, let's go!" We started walking.

"Bye, have fun don't get my little brother pregnant!"

"I'm going to kill him when I go back home." I mumbled to myself.

When we were taking the bus, we talk for a while.

"Kiku, do always think why people think we're together?" Because a cutie boy and a super-hero hanging out together looks like they going out. I mean come on, a cutie like me and hero like him isn't it obvious?

"No, I can careless about us thinking as a couple."

"Really, you don't care what others think about us?"

"No, as long as they don't much about my past I don't care."

"What happened?"

"…"

"It's ok dude, you don't have to tell me." I nodded.

"So are you always like this towards people?"

"Not my brother, asshole." I mumbled at "asshole".

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What did you call him?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh come on Kiku-bear, tell me!"

"Oh don't you start that "Kiku-bear" shit to me too!" He laughed.

"You're so cute!" I blush. My heart started to pound. Stupid feelings,

"Whatever,"

I saw Feliciano and Ludwig coming inside the bus and Feliciano waving to us.

"Hello, love-birds!" They went and sat next us.

"How was the sex last night, Kiku? Was he good?" I blush.

"NO, I mean we didn't have sex yesterday! Even Wang thought we were going to do it!"

"See, two males like you two seem like you guys are planning for sex." Ludwig said.

"Whatever, Alfred and I are going to play video games today and nothing more!"

"Aw, not even go out for ice cream?" Alfred said. You are not making this better!

"Looks like your partner want more than video games, why don't you go out for dinner and go to park and kiss?"

"That's probably what you two did yesterday!"

"That is true," Ludwig said.

"W-whatever, I'm not going to do any…"

"Hey Kiku-bear, we are at our stop!" Feliciano and Ludwig giggled. Curse you, Wang!

…

When we went inside Alfred's house, we went inside his room.

"This is my room, Kiku! Isn't it nice?"

"Um yeah, it's a lot bigger than my room."

"I know come on let me show you my video games!" I sat down on the floor while Alfred showing all his video games. I was spacing out while Alfred was showing his video games. He has like a ton of them.

"So, which game do you want to play?" He looked at me. Oh I wasn't even listening on one thing he said.

"Huh, you can choice."

"You were spacing out, were you?"

"Sadly yes,"

"That's ok because we can just play my new video, Injustice!"

"Very well then,"

…

It's been 2 hours since we played Injustice, and now we're bored from beating the crap out of each other with our characters. I sat there on his bed waiting something to do.

"Well, this isn't planned as I thought it will be." Alfred said to himself.

"So, do you want something to drink?"

"Yes please,"

"Soda or water?"

"Just water thank you,"

"Ok, I'll be right back." Alfred left the room, and now I'm alone. I saw his laptop on his desk. I walked to his laptop and opened it. Huh, he didn't even turn it off. I saw his "private" journal. I clicked on it and read it to see all the embarrassing things he did.

"_9/10/10_

_While I was at student council, I heard a new student is coming to this school! Isn't that great? They say he's around Asia, and has a brother coming too! I hope they aren't assholes! And Arthur, STOP SENDING ONE OF YOUR NASTY FOODS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN THERE?! A FROG WHO BEEN DEAD OVER 5 YEARS?! STOP THAT!"_

I giggled, so Arthur is bad cooker? Well, he is British.

"_9/12/10_

_I met the new kid! His name is Kiku Honda, a Japanese student! He really nice! Almost I met his brother Wang, which he's Chinese. Kiku is cute! Not that I'm gay or anything but come on! Every time he blushes, I feel like throwing up rainbows! And his name that his brother give him, Kiku-bear! Oh, if he wasn't a boy will totally ask him out right there!_

_Also, Arthur is acting kind of strange. Whatever, it's probably Francis messing with him again and Arthur trying to use black magic. Arthur and his fantasies, how strange."_

"_9/13/10_

_I may turn gay for this Kiku guy; I mean I almost kiss him! ALMOST! But his face was completely red and it was completely cute! His chocolate brown eyes are just so…yummy! UGH, HE SO RAPABLE! If his brother wasn't there, I would have ripped him in halves! UGH, why Kiku is so damn adorable? And why do I love everything about him? His hair, his eyes, his skin, his voice, his drawings, everything! Is this true love? I mean I just MET the guy and I already want to rape him!_

_But I guess I'm not the only one who wants him. He has a secret admirer. Who wouldn't blame him? He is so cute like cat! I'm kind of jealous; I guess I have challenge between this admirer and me! I will win because I'm the hero and heroes always win!_

_Unless, this is a horror type thing then I'm screwed._

_Also Arthur continuing being weird, something is bothering him._

_Well, I have a date with Kiku tomorrow! Wish me luck! And when I mean luck I mean hope to get laid."_

My face was completely red after reading those two. He…likes me? Well, it didn't say he likes me but…it does sound like it.

"Hey dude, I got you some…what are you doing?!" His face turned red.

"I…um…"

"Dude, it's P-R-I-V-A-T-E!"

"I didn't know you will even have a journal." I giggled.

"Oh shut up! You didn't read the last two, right?"

"I actually did,"

"NO!" I giggled.

"I find this cute." He blushes.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I found it cute that you like my "adorable" appearance." He laughed nervously.

"Thanks…"

"No problem," I kissed him on the cheek.

"W-what was that all about?" I giggled. His face was completely red.

"Guess who's blushing crazy now?"

"S-shut up, take your stupid water." I grabbed my cup of water. I took a sip.

"Do you like when I take a sip?"

"Now, you're just being a pervert."

…

An hour just passes, and we are already bored…again. I lay down on the bed to relax. Alfred relaxes with me, staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're so cute, Kiku I want to lick your face!"

"That's…gross…"

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from. Maybe because I hang out with Francis way too much, so glad that I'm hanging out with you!"

"Right,"

"Hey Kiku, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Can I…kiss you?"

"W-where?"

"On the lips, it is will just a friendly kiss!" That sounds like what an Italian person will say.

"I-I guess…" Alfred move closer to me. I put my arms around his neck and Alfred put his arms around my waist. It is just a friendly kiss, Kiku, nothing more, nothing less. Alfred lean closer to my face with his eyes closed. I lean closer to him and closed my eyes. It is just a friendly kiss, Kiku. I can feel our nose touching and lips about to meet. Finally, he pushed his lips against mines. Our lips finally met. He opened his mouth and let his tongue inside my mouth. Just a friendly kiss. His hand went under my shirt putting his finger on his nipple. Our tongues did a little wrestle. His finger was rubbed my nipple. I made a small moaning sound. We stopped kissing for air. I saw him licking down body to my pants. He unbuttoned my pants. I suddenly realized something. I push him off the bed. My face was red.

"How the hell did we get "friendly" kiss to close having sex?!"I breathe heavy. He got up.

"I-I don't know, I didn't mean to I swear!"

"I-I should go, thank you visiting me though."

"Ok, let me take you home."

"N-no thanks," I walked out Alfred's house.

…

I went back inside my house and my face is still red. Wang walked up to me.

"Hello, you back here early! What happened, you guys already finish having sex?"

"We didn't have sex!" Although this time, we were close to having sex.

"Right,"

"Ok if this makes you feel any happier, we were close! There!"

"You guys were close to have sex, what did he do? Did he put his finger inside your ass and you totally freak out?"

"EW NO, he just unbuttoned my pants."

"Oh, but you didn't freak out when he rubbed your nipple though?"

"I hate you,"

"I love you too!"

"I'm going to my room."

"And masturbate."

"Shut up!" He giggled. I went inside my room and closed the door. I lie down and relax. I thought about what just happened between me and Alfred. Was it just really a friendly make-out? Or was it more than that? I hate thinking about love! Why did I have to come to this country anyways?! This won't happen if I didn't come here. I was completely happy at Japan! I heard a _Beep, beep _from my phone. Who's sending me a text message? It better not be that creepy guy again. I pick up my phone and check out the text message. What the hell…

"_Be with me,"_

"_I have been waiting for you,"_

"_You are the key,"_

"_You are the flesh,"_

"_You are the blood,"_

Those words, those words that keeps repeating ever since I move here I want it to stop! I'm tired of those words! Who is this? Am I being stalked?

"_Leave me alone now, just leave me alone!" _I text back to the person, what the hell does he want? _ Beep, beep,_

"_I love you, Kiku…"_

"_Be with me and me ONLY, Kiku"_

"_We belong to each other"_

Three message sent by my secret admirer. Why can't he just leave me alone?

"_I have a picture for you…"_ I saw a ground saying "I love you" in blood. The "love" part was a heart, and I'm not talking about a shape. An ACTUAL heart, a human heart. It was just so twisted and evil. I couldn't stop crying.

"_Leave Alfred alone for me…or else…" _I couldn't stop crying about these messages, these pictures. He sent me pictures of all human's heart and such bloody evil smiles. I fainted.

…

I woke up with around Wang's arms. What happened?

"KIKU, ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"W-what happened?"

"You cut yourself on the shoulder! What the hell Kiku?!"

"I-I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"You are so damn lucky I came here before you cut yourself even deeper! Also who this person keeps texting you?"

"My secret admirer,"

"Well he better show himself right now so I can kick his ass sending you such creepy pictures! What does he think he is? SCREAM?!"

"Listen I healed your wound on your shoulder, you need to go to bed. I'm taking your phone away from you."

"Oh ok," I got up and walked to my bedroom. I changed to my pajamas and lay down. Is he a stalker? Is he someone from my school? Or this is just a prank?

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. But whatever, I hope you enjoy! I'm going to read this one fan fiction for Veterans Day! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoy this! This chapter is more like "PARTY TIME!" than "NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!" so yeah, just telling you guys that. BYE! I don't own Hetalia, I wish America likes Japan though but a woman can dream. Ok bye!**

_Parties are usually fun,_

_Unless you let a psychopath in,_

**Chapter 4:**

At Sunday through Tuesday, I did nothing but lay on my bed. Wang took my phone away from me for a month because of my secret admirer. Wang have been taking care of me making sure I won't end up hurting myself again. Because of it, Wang thinks I need to go to the therapist even more. But I'm not crazy, I know I'm not. During Monday and Tuesday, I keep hearing a young woman whispering.

"_Die, please just die…I don't want you to end up like me…"_

I never told Wang that because he will think I'm even crazier.

My biggest concerns are that what is Alfred doing or thinking. Is he worried about me? Is he thinking about me? Ugh, I don't know why I'm so worried about him and it's been a week or so. Do I really like Alfred? Does he really like me back? Stop worrying about your own teenage love story, Kiku; you're in bed because you cut yourself for Kami's sake.

…

Today is Wednesday and I could finally go to school. I'm actually sick and tired of lying in bed, not doing anything and being stuck with Wang. When I arrived to the school, I saw Alfred running towards and hugged me.

"KIKU, YOU RETURN! I WAS SO WORRY ABOUT YOU!"

"I only had been gone for two days." He stopped hugging me.

"I know, but I was worry you skip two days of school because of me!"

"Why will you think that?"

"You don't remember what we did on Saturday?" Saturday…oh that…

"Oh…yeah that…"

"Yeah, do you hate me for it?"

"No, no I don't hate you for it. We can just forget that ever happened." He nodded.

"So, why did you miss two days of school?"

"Oh um… I wasn't feeling well so Wang decided to take care of me."

"Oh, that's totally understandable! Hey Kiku, I was wondering you know if you want…"

"ALFRED!" I heard Arthur shouting his name.

"Oh great, well I…I ask you when it's the right time, see you!" He ran away. I saw Feliciano and Ludwig walking towards me.

"Aw, Alfred was going to ask you out!" Feliciano said.

"Alfred couldn't, I suppose."

"Well, we were listening to your conversation with Alfred. So, what did you two do on Saturday?" Ludwig asked.

"If I'll tell you, you have to tell me what you did on Saturday. Deal?" They nodded.

"Alfred and I…kissed."

"AW!" Feliciano commented.

"And…" Ludwig said.

"That's all."

"Come on Kiku, we know you guys did more than just kiss!" Feliciano poked my cheek.

"We…He…um…"

"Hello losers!" A man with gray hair and red eyes coming towards us.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Kiku, this is my pain-in-my-ass brother Gilbert."

"This is how you introduce me?! You're such a dick! I'm the awesome Gilbert, you must be Kiku the Japanese translate student. Nice to meet you at last!"

"Um, hi"

"He seems a bit shy."

"Maybe he's shy because you post all that stuff on website."

"Don't worry about a month I will cancel it I swear, plus people were curious about him anyways."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO PUT HIS INFORMATION ON THERE! Plus you don't even know the real story."

"What, I always know what's going on! Tell me your secrets!" Gilbert lean closer to me.

"Gilbert, he hurt himself on accident! He's not emo for sure!"

"I must know this mystery! This is going make me famous! One day, I will be more popular and awesome than Alfred! Speaking of Alfred, what's going on between you two? You guys are secretly dating?"

"N-no, we just friends! That is all!"

"Well, that's not what Francis told me!"

"Francis?"

"Yeah, Matthew told Francis about what you two did on Saturday!"

"Who's Matthew?" Feliciano asked.

"Please, can you keep it a secret?" The school bell rings.

"I will decide if I should keep to myself or tell others about it but most likely I will tell others. See you later, losers! I'm awesome!"

"Ludwig, I kind of see why you don't like your brother either."

…

When I arrive to history class, the teacher wasn't here today or just coming late. I sat down and wait. I saw Alfred running towards me and smiling.

"You're happy about something."

"My parents went out of town for possibly a month or so to do important business, so I have the house all by myself for now!"

"And what are you planning to do?"

"I was planning to throw an epic party!"

"A party?"

"Yeah, you never went to a party before?"

"I only went to one but that end up terrible."

"Aw, well in this party I WILL make sure you have lots of fun and be safe too!" He pats my head.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Um, thanks I guess. Who are you going invite?"

"Everyone well except Ivan, he will creep everyone out my party."

"I see,"

"Yeah,"

"So when the party starts?"

"Friday, at 9:30pm it's going to be awesome!"

"You're going to start at Friday?"

"Yeah, don't worry you will have enough time to get ready!"

"Alright, but I hope your parents doesn't know about this party or they get super mad at you."

"Ah, don't worry I won't get into trouble I swear!" I nodded. I hope he knows what is doing though.

…

At Language Arts, I took my seat when class started to begin. My teacher sat down.

"Good morning students,"

"Good morning," Everyone replied.

"Today I am going to change seats for some of you. The ones who can't shut up, also Kiku has returned to school. I'm glad that you're here today, Kiku." I nodded.

"OK, the MAIN one who needs to move is Arthur. You're going to be sitting next to the lovely Kiku." Lovely?

"Well, don't just sit there hurry up and move." Arthur sighed. He grabbed his backpack and sat next to me.

"Ok, maybe the lovely Kiku will teach you to shut up for once. Ok now…"

"Geez, this teacher really likes you." He whispered to me.

"Maybe, she has a crush on me." I whispered back.

"Yeah, I can tell by her phone wallpaper."

"She has a picture of me on her phone?!"

"Yeah, creepy right?" Maybe my Language Arts teacher is my creepy secret admirer.

"I'm completely gross out." He giggled.

"Hey, are you doing something after school?"

"I don't think so."

"Great, I actually want to get to know you better! I never really have the chance to talk to you much. Alfred always taking you away from me, so what do you say? I'll go to your house, ok?" I nodded.

"But wait what about Alfred? What if he wants to hang out with me alone?"

"Don't worry, I told him that beforehand. You have nothing to worry about." I smiled.

"Ok then," I hope our friendship increases.

…

After class, I walked out with Arthur. It's actually nice talking to Arthur alone. I saw Feliciano running towards me.

"Oh my god, you could lose your virginity to him!"

"What are you talking about, Feliciano?"

"You don't know? Gilbert told the secret all over the school!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, hi, what are you guys talking about?" Arthur asked.

"I am too embarrassed to say it."

"We are talking about Kiku's secret about what he did on Saturday with Alfred which Gilbert told everyone about!"

"FELICIANO WHY WILL YOU TELL HIM?!"

"He was going to figure it out anyways!" I sighed.

"This has to be the worst day of my life."

"Aw, at least he didn't tell anyone about your whole life story!"

"What did he told everyone?"

"He told everyone about what you two did Saturday but I think him making it up when he say you were sucking Alfred's…"

"I NEVER DID THAT!"

"Kiku why is everyone giggling at me?" Alfred asked.

"They're giggling because what you two did on Saturday!"

"Well, isn't this great?" He said sarcastically.

"How does he know what we did on Saturday…I think I know why…"

"Matthew told Francis that told Gilbert about it."

"I told Matthew to keep it a secret! I wish Matthew didn't see that."

"Wait…Matthew was there when we were…

"Yeah…"

"Alfred, do you know how much I want to slap now?"

"Relax, people will forget tomorrow. We just need to make it like the story never exists or something. Like...um…"

"We can tell Matthew to tell Francis it's not real. Matthew didn't record it, right?" Arthur said.

"Correct,"

"So, we just need to tell him that it was a lie and to test you to see if he should trust him, that way I can go and kick Francis's ass."

"By the way, where's Ludwig?"

"Oh, Ludwig told me to go hang out with you because something is going to happen between him and Gilbert."

"I know what that means." Arthur said.

"Should we go help Gilbert?" Alfred asked.

"No, he got what he deserved. Now let's go tell Matthew."

…

After telling Matthew about our plans, he agreed it and went off to tell Francis. Lucky for us, this school tells information like a world meeting. I wonder how that works out will if countries were people.

…

After that long break, it was time for my third period. I sat down next to Ivan. Ivan giggled a little. Did Ivan also hear about my secret too?

"What is so funny, Ivan?"

"Did you really you know…suck Alfred?"

"NO, OF COURSE NOT, THAT NEVER HAPPENED THE WHOLE STORY IS A LIE!" Ivan continues laughing. Personality, call me weird but I actually enjoy a little seeing Ivan laughing.

Just a little until it became manic laugh.

…

"HEY, KIKU COME SIT WITH US FOR ONCE!" I saw Feliciano standing up raising his hand. It was lunch, already. The day sure goes fast after you first week of your new school. I went over to Ludwig and Feliciano's table. I sat next to Feliciano. Feliciano sat down smiling at me.

"I'm so glad that you get to sit next to us finally!"

"Yeah, you always sit with Alfred. Are you sure, you're not into Alfred?" Ludwig said.

"Um yes, I'm very sure." My heart started to pound.

"Ah, someone is lying about their feelings! You're blushing!"

"N-no, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are and I bet your heart is beating fast!"

"You're lying,"

"No I am not; we all can tell there's no need to lied Kiku!"

"Oh remember that nickname that Alfred called him on that day?"

"Oh yeah, Kiku-bear!"

"That name is haunting me!" I mumbled.

"So are you going to hang out with Alfred again after school?"

"No, I'm actually going to hang out with Arthur."

"Arthur?" I nodded.

"He's not that bad."

"But he's scary, why do you want hang out with him?"

"Relax, it's not like I'm hanging out with Ivan."

"He has a point," Ludwig said.

"But did you hear all those rumors say about him?"

"Yeah, but they probably not true!"

"I just suggest you to be safe around him if I were you." Ludwig said.

"I suppose,"

"Why don't you want hang out with your Alfred?"

"Because I don't want to plus I want to get to know about Arthur more. He doesn't seem a really scary guy like Ivan. He just probably really lonely and wants a company beside Francis and Alfred. Don't you guys ever think about that?"

"No,"

"Exactly, maybe all the things that Gilbert is saying are getting to your guys' heads and heck probably getting to everyone's heads."

"Well, this is high school so it's kind of what you expect."

"Only in America," I mumbled.

…

At Gym, this week's sport is Tennis. I'm not that excited really. I'm not a sports person anyways. Arthur was playing with Francis, Feliciano was playing with Ludwig, and Ivan was looking for a partner because a lot people didn't want to be his partner. Alfred went over to me.

"Hey Kiku, can you be my partner? I don't want to be end up partner with Ivan; I don't want get hurt by him again."

"Ok," We walked to our very own tennis area. Alfred had the tennis ball.

"I'm glad you want play tennis with me, I asked Matthew but he said no."

"I wonder why," I mumbled.

"Ok, are you ready?"

"Um yes, but can you please be gentle? I'm not use to doing sports that often."

"Ok," Alfred throws the ball in the air and hits it with the tennis racquet. I didn't even see it until it hits the top of my head. I collapse on the ground. I saw Alfred holding my head on his lap.

"Kiku, are you ok? I'm sorry that I hit you so hard!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I think I know why Matthew said no to you."

…

After going to the nurse's office and changed to my regular clothes, it was time to go home finally. It was a long day after all. I left the school building and saw Arthur waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go, Kiku?"

"Yes, my brother should be already at home."

"Why does your brother always leave before Gym class?"

"Because it has other things to do beside playing sports." He nodded.

"Well, we should go. I don't want see Francis's face again or else I will punch it." I nodded and started walking with him to my house.

"So, Kiku do you like Alfred?"

"Um...well I like him as a friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, nothing else but a friend." Ok, so I'm lying. I actually like him but I don't want to.

"Why do you hate Francis so much?"

"Oh god, it's a long story. But we probably hated each other ever since we met anyways."

"I see,"

"Do you live your parents or you and your brother live alone like me?"

"I never knew you live alone."

"Yeah, my parents are too busy to worry about me anyways. What about your parents?"

"Oh, my parents died from a car accident. So I live alone with Wang."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok; it was a long time anyways."

"It must been hard for Wang and you. Did you tell Alfred about your parent's death?"

"No not yet, he never asked."

"I'll tell him about it tomorrow then."

"No, I could tell myself when I'm ready."

"Do you like being here?"

"It's ok so far, oh we're here." We were standing in front of my house.

"It's creepy looking."

"That's what I said when Wang bought the house. Let's go inside." We both went inside the house. I saw Wang smiling at.

"Hi Kiku, brought Alfred today?"

"No, this time it's Arthur."

"Wow Kiku, you're such a man-slut!"

"Shut up, Wang!" He laughed.

"Come on, let's go to my room." He nodded. We went upstairs and went to my room.

"You have a nice room."

"Thank you, my brother gets the largest room in the house. My room is pretty small."

"Don't worry, it's not that bad. It fits enough for two or three people in here."

"Right, so what do you want to do?"

"Oh, um I forget about that. What about we just talk about each other?"

"I feel like I already told enough about myself for today."

"Ok, maybe…um…"

"Maybe, we check something out to see if there's something we can do."

"That's a good idea, Kiku." I grabbed my old laptop and sat down on bed with Arthur. Arthur put his hand on my shoulder and leans closer to side of my face to see the laptop closer.

"Maybe, we play a game together."

"I don't have any video games."

"That's ok; we can play free online games." I nodded.

Later in the day, Arthur and I did nothing but play free games. At 6:10, we finally decided to stop playing games.

"I actually bought a movie with me, just in case we couldn't anything else to do."

"What movie do you have?"

"The Breakfast Club, Alfred gave it to me. He says it was good but I never got the chance to watch it. So what do you say?"

"Ok," I put disc in my laptop. I turn off the lights to look like a theater, Arthur and I lay down on bed watching the movie.

Towards to the end of the movie, a song begins for the credits.

"It was good," I smiled.

"I agree, no worry Alfred likes it." I nodded. Arthur was staring at me. We were close to each other. I looked at his green eyes. I saw Arthur leaning closer to my face. My heart started to pound. I saw his eyes closing his eyes, about to kiss me. I lean back away from him turning my head. Arthur opened his eyes and lean back. He did quick smile.

"Ha, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's ok…" Wang opened the door.

"Dinner is ready!"

"Well, I should be going. It was nice hanging out with you, Kiku." I nodded. I took out the disc and gave it back to Arthur. He grabbed his stuff.

"Well, I see you tomorrow at English class." I nodded.

"Bye," He left out of my room and left the house.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing Wang,"

"He was going to kiss you but regret him, did you?"

"Well…"

"I knew it, I'm so smart!" He closed the door.

…

Today is Friday and the party starts at 9:30, when school was over I went home and figure out what should I wear. Wang opened the door.

"Kiku, are you going to the party?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Then, let's go out and find some clothes!"

"I thought you were broken for the moment."

"Well, I saved money so we can buy clothes."

"I thought that was for bills…"

"Bills can wait, party can't so let's go!"

"But bills are way more important than…"

"STOP START AN ARGUE WITH ME, KIKU!"

"Wait, where did you get the money from?"

"I stole it, now let's go!"

"But…"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FO THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"Ok fine,"

Wang and I went out to the store for clothes, Wang already find clothes for himself. I still couldn't figure out what to wear. Wang went over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Why can't I just wear a green jacket and white shirt with pants?"

"Because you're going to Alfred's party who is the most popular person in school, also he is rich so I want you to look good for your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend, Wang."

"Right, so I'm going to help you to look good for your Alfred." I sighed.

"He is not mine." I mumbled.

Wang choices the most formal outfit for a party, he choose a gray sweater, a white button shirt, and gray pants.

"Wang, I'm not wearing that it's too formal for a party!"

"Fine, you choice your own damn clothes then. I don't have time for an argument; I will buy it just in case." Well, this was just a waste of time.

…

After shopping, we went back home and dress up. I wore the outfit I was thinking about when I was thinking about in the store. Wang wore his newest clothes so far, and they look like the same clothes he was wearing just in different clothes. What a waste of money and time.

It was 6:50 about be 7.

"Kiku, do you know where his house is?"

"Of course, you only need to ride one bus there. It shouldn't be too far from here."

"Ok then, you should find something to do until 8:50. I don't want to go to the party so early. Also, I'm giving your phone back." He gave my phone to me.

"Why?"

"So, you can have Alfred's number. What else?"

"But…"

"I told him to leave you alone or I'll find him and kill him."

"That is a threat, Wang!"

"That's not a threat that is an order, completely differences Kiku!"

"You can go to jail for that!"

"I just say it self-defenses."

"Whatever, I'm going to my room. What are you going to do?"

"Is it obvious? Watch TV, what else?" I nodded and went to my room. I lie down and look at the ceiling. There is nothing to do. I supposed I can take a quick nap. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…

"_I don't think it's a good idea, Alfred-san." I was wearing a white button shirt, red skirt with dark blue long socks. I was covering myself because I was feeling so embarrassed with this. I was blushing. I saw Alfred walking towards me, smiling at me. He hugged me. He put his hand on my head so I put my head on his chest._

"_Kiku, stop being so embarrass! You look cute in it!" He put his arm around my hip._

"_I feel silly with this on."_

"_Don't worry about it Kiku, you look great!" He put hand on my butt. I blush._

"_W-what are you doing?"_

"_Shush, don't talk Kiku." He rubbed my butt cheek._

"_Alfred, s-stop please," He move his hand under my skirt and put his finger under my underwear. I start breathing heavily. He removes my underwear. He put his finger inside my butt hole._

"_Alfred," I moaned softly. He moves his finger around in my butt hole._

"_Alfred," I bite my lip. I grabbed on to his shirt_

"_Ugh…Alfred…" He took out his finger out my butt hole. I looked into Alfred's sky blue eyes. He leans closer to kiss. I closed my eyes and lean in to kiss…_

…

"KIKU," I woke up from the scream from my brother. I ran downstairs to see what is happening.

"What's wrong, Wang? Are you hurt?"

"It's close to 7:30!"

"Really, is that why you called my name for?!"

"Yup,"

"I hate you,"

"What's wrong you were in middle of the good part of your dream?" I blush.

"N-no,"

"Right,"

"You don't even know what the dream was about!"

"All I know was I came to the room and saw your face red moaning Alfred's name. So I'm suggesting you were having a wet dream. Repeat, a GAY wet dream."

"Whatever, I'm going to lie back down."

"And continue your dirty fantasies about Alfred and you."

"Shut up, Wang!"

…

At 9:12, Wang and I finally got up and left the house. We took a bus to Alfred's house, while we taking the bus I saw Feliciano and Ludwig. I walked to them and sat with them.

"Hey,"

"Kiku, I didn't know you were going to the party!"

"Of course he is going, he have to see his boyfriend Alfred."

"Shut up, Wang!" He giggled.

"Is that your brother Wang?"

"Unfortunately, yes that is my brother Wang."

"Well, hello there Wang, will you sit with our brothers?"

"No thanks I'm fine here!"

"Your brother is coming, Feliciano?"

"Of course, my brother is kind of a dick though."

"I heard that!" I saw a boy with dark brown hair with light brown eyes like Feliciano's eyes with an angry face.

"Sorry but it's true though. This is my brother Lovino."

"Um hello," Lovino went back sitting property.

"Hi,"

"Still better than my brother," Ludwig said.

"I heard that, Ludwig! Kiku, you're coming?!" Gilbert looked at me.

"Yes,"

"You know there's going to be alcohol because of Francis right?"

"No,"

"Do you even drink alcohol?"

"OF COURSE NOT, TAUGHT HIM WELL! HE KNOWS NOT TO DRINK ALCOHOL UNTIL HE'S 18!" Wang shouted.

"Geez, we can hear you, no need to shout."

"He always this protective."

"I see, no wonder you couldn't have sex with Alfred."

"WHAT?!"

"This is going to be a long bus ride…" Ludwig said to himself.

…

When we made it to our bus stop, we get off the bus and walk to Alfred's house. When we finally made it to his house, we went inside his house. I saw people talking to each other, drinking, dancing, and other stuff. Wang put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ok, have fun Kiku! Don't drink alcohol!" Wang walked away. I saw Feliciano and Ludwig walking around looking for something, Lovino talking to someone I don't know, and Gilbert…being Gilbert really. I walking around, looking for Alfred or Arthur. The house was crowd full with people that I couldn't find anyone. I saw Arthur drinking alcohol. I was going to talk to him until I saw him cursing out some random person. I continue looking for Alfred. I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry," I look up. I saw a man with green eyes and long brown hair.

"It's ok, I'm fine. I never see you around here. Are you the new student everyone is talking about?"

"Well, yes I'm Kiku."

"I'm Heracles, nice to meet you!" He smiled at me.

"Have you seen Alfred?"

"Alfred? No, he should be with Arthur because Arthur is drinking again." I nodded.

"Hey, you can hang out with me." I smiled.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?"

"Just give me punch, thank you." He nodded and left. I sat down waiting for a drink from Heracles. He is really nice. I saw Arthur taking his shirt, showing his muscles. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off Arthur being shirtless. He does look attentive with his shirt off a little. Heracles returns with my drink. I grabbed my drink.

"Thank you," I took a sip. I was continuing staring at Arthur. Arthur unbuttons his pants and about to take them off until Alfred ran up to him, shaking him.

"Oh, there's Alfred."

"Um, thank you for the drink. I have to go now."

"No problem, I see you Kiku." I nodded and ran towards Alfred.

"Alfred,"

"Kiku, you came!"

"Yeah I'm come, what's wrong with Arthur?"

"He's completely drunk, ALREADY! Can you help me take him to a room?" I nodded. I helped Alfred taking Arthur upstairs. I opened the door and let Alfred put Arthur on the bed. Alfred catches his breath.

"Ok there, he should be fine for now."

"You guys want a threesome?" Arthur asked.

"No, let's go Kiku," Alfred and I left Arthur alone. We closed the door and went downstairs.

"I'm shock you came Kiku, I thought I have to party all by myself." He smiled.

"Well, I want to come to try to have fun in a party for once."

"Don't worry, with a guy like me you going to have lots of fun. This can be the best time of your life!" Then suddenly my dirty dream about Alfred earlier came in my thought. I blush a little.

"What's wrong? You're blushing."

"Oh, I just thought of something."

"What is it? Were you thinking about me?" In a dirty way, yes.

"It's nothing serious, really."

"Hey Kiku, do you want dance with me?" I nodded. He grabbed my hand and walks somewhere we can dance. We started to dance together.

"Wow, you're good." I blush.

"I'm not that good."

"You better than me," I smiled. I was continuing dancing to the beat until Alfred grabbed my hip with his hand. I blush a little.

"Don't stop dancing, I just want dance with you." My heart started to pound. I continue dancing with each other. Things get awkward when Alfred started dance closer to me. He put his hands on my hips and he danced on me. I can feel his crotch on my butt. I was still dancing even he was on me. Then suddenly I feel his hand touching my crotch. I turned around and push him.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that I swear!" I saw his face red.

"Um, it's ok,"

"If you don't want me to dance on you, I understand."

"No, no I mean I don't mind you dancing on me actually I kind of enjoy it."

"Oh ok then,"

Alfred and I continue dancing with each other. We were having fun until we saw Arthur screaming.

"I'm back, bitches!" We stopped dancing.

"Oh god, I have to do something about this." He was about to go until I grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to, Alfred even if you do he still find a way to come out."

"You're right Kiku; I should just continue dancing with you." I nodded. A song changes that can make things even dirtier.

"Are you sure, you want me to continue dancing with you? Things get dirty."

"Um yes, I'm sure. It can't be that bad."

"Ok but things get overrated, you been warned." I nodded. He walks towards me. He drag me closer to him, he put his hands on my hips.

"Alfred," I blush a little.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to be too dirty." I nodded. We both danced with each other. While we were dancing with each other, suddenly…

"I see you guys are dancing dirty on each other! How cute!" Feliciano said being dizzy. We stopped dancing. I saw Ludwig putting his arm around Feliciano's waist.

"You two have fun, Feliciano is drunk right now."

"We know what that means!" Alfred winked at Ludwig.

"Maybe…but don't worry we're not going to do "it" in here. I'm taking him to my home. You guys have fun!"

"You two have fun; I'm going to have sex with Ludwig again!" Again?

"Don't let them know!" Ludwig walks away from us with Feliciano.

"Well, that was awkward. Do you want go to my room? I need to ask you something important."

"Um sure," Alfred grabbed my hand and walked upstairs to his room. We went inside of his room and he locked it.

"I don't want anyone coming here. Can you please sit on bed? It's really important."

"What is it, Alfred?"

"I was wondering…do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I know we just met like a week but I really like you Kiku. So…" I push my lips against his. I closed my eyes enjoying the kiss. I pull back away from him and smiled.

"Does that answer my question?"

"Yes," He smiled.

"So, we officially are a couple?" I nodded.

"This is great Kiku, I'm so glad you agree to date me! I thought you just think I'm just a gay American popular boy who has this crush on you."

"Well, I use to until now." I push him against the bed. I climbed on top of him.

"Whoa, what are you doing Kiku?"

"Nothing, just want try something." I lay down on him and push my lips on his again. I opened my mouth and let my tongue out in his mouth. Our kiss reminds our first kiss from Saturday. He put his hand under my shirt. He flipped me over and now I was on bottom and he was top of me. He put my legs on his hips. We stopped tongue kissing and he put his tongue on my neck.

"Alfred," I put my hand on his hair. He licked my neck up and down. His hand was explored my body. He lifts my shirt up and stopped licking my neck. He put his tongue on my nipple. My face was red.

"Alfred," I moaned softly. He licked around it and up and down. He stopped licking my nipple. He unbuttons my pants. He pulls down my pants. He put his hand under my underpants. He touched my crotch. I bite my lip.

"Kiku, you're so cute like this." I bite my lip even harder; I can taste the blood by now.

"Aaah," I heard a man voice. It sounds like Hercules's voice. I button my pants.

Alfred and I went downstairs to check it out what was happening.

"Oh god…"

**A/N: Oh my KAMI! What is going on with Hercules?! Oh for those who don't know who Hercules it's Greece. Also 5,000 WORDS! Jasmine, pat yourself on the back! You deserve it, also learn how to write better sexy scene please! I hope you enjoy! This is the LONGEST chapter ever. Ok bye! Please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: FINALLY, CHAPTER 5! It took me SO long to make this chapter. I think this is when shit gets real. I don't own Hetalia but I do own my ideas and my other character. BYE! Also I can't of think short sentences that describe the chapter anymore. Fuck…oh well I hope you enjoy! Oh you guys can guess who Japan's secret admirer is. Hints: 1. it's not Alfred. 2. it's someone in his school. And 3. It's a guy not a girl. **

**Chapter 5:**

"Oh god…" I mumbled. I saw Hercules's head bleeding.

"We need to take him to a hospital or something!"

"No, no my parents doesn't know I'm here."

"But what are we supposed to do? We need to take you to the hospital!"

"Who did this to you? What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know who did it. All I know I was talking to someone and then suddenly when I stopped talking to the person, someone just hit me in head."

"Do you have any ideas who could have done it?"

"It could have been Sadik, he always hated me."

"I'm going to get some ice and first aid kit, Kiku you take him to a room and watch him." I nodded. I took Hercules to a room. I put him in the bed.

"Are you sure, you don't want to go to a hospital?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Why will anyone want to do that to you? Your brain could have serious damage."

"Don't worry about me, I'm actually more worry about you than myself."

"W-why?"

"Before I was hit, I keep hearing whispers in my ear saying "Stay away from MY Kiku"."

"Stay away from me?"

"Yeah, I think someone is crazy in love with you. Maybe, it's Ivan."

"Ivan?"

"Yeah but then again I don't know. I hope nothing serious happens like murder or kidnap."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, Kiku if I were you I suggest you keep a look out on everyone even Alfred. You never know who to trust with. I wish you good luck." I smiled.

"Thanks,"

"I have first aid kit!" Alfred bought back with it.

"Great,"

…

After Alfred put the bandages for Hercules's head, Alfred ended the party. It could of have been longer but thanks for the guy who hit Hercules's head he had to end it but a lot people did enjoy it. I was going until Alfred grabbed my arm.

"What is it?"

"You have a phone right?" I nodded.

"Here's my number," He gave me his phone number.

"Um thank you,"

"If you need anything to talk to about anything really, call me." I smiled.

"I will, thanks for inviting me I had fun." He smiled. He gave me a quick kiss and went back inside. I caught up with Wang.

"Alfred FINALLY gave you his number?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow, it's about time!"

"Oh, be quiet you."

"Did you get lucky?"

"And you mean about lucky you mean laid?" He nodded.

"No almost, we are dating now though."

"Aw, I'm so proud of you!" I smiled.

"KIKU," I heard someone screaming my name. We stopped walking and looked behind. It's Arthur…without his shirt…drunk still. He ran up to me.

"Kiku, I was wondering...do you have sex with me?" I blush.

"W-what?"

"Kiku, he's drunk. He will probably freak the fuck out the next day."

"Shut up, Wang!" Arthur collapse on the floor, sleeping.

"Oh god, we need to take him home. Do you know where he lives?"

"No,"

"We should take him to our house for safety then, I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"Alright fine, I was just going to left him there and let old creeps rape him." We carry Arthur to the bus and went home.

When we finally made it to home, it was 1:50 in the morning. I never awake this late before. Wang didn't want Arthur to sleep on the couch or with Wang so I have to put in my bed. I saw Arthur sleeping peaceful.

"_I can't believe I'm saying this but…he looks so…cute when he sleeps."_ I thought. I grabbed a white t-shirt. I slowly remove my shoes, socks, jacket, shirt and pants.

"Oh, are you undressing for me?" I blush.

"N-no,"

"Come on, I know you want me instead of Alfred." I saw Arthur getting off the bed and holding on to me.

"No, I-I-I just want…" I feel his hand going down to my underwear.

"S-stop,"

"God, you're so cute. I can't resist you."

"Please stop," I push him.

"You're drunk, go to bed or something!"

"Be honest Kiku, you want me here because you secretly like me and you want have sex with me. Am I right or I'm wrong?"

"N-no, I just want you here so you can be safety I only like you as a friend. You're drunk, just...go to bed." I saw Arthur sleeping on the floor. You know, I should have left him outside.

I put on my shirt and put Arthur on the bed. I fell asleep.

…

"WHAT THE…" He jumped. I woke up and look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Did we...have you know?"

"No, no you were drunk so I took you to my house since I don't know where you live."

"Oh, thank god. Well, I should go home. Thank you for worrying about me and sorry if I have made you have a hard time."

"I understand I see you Monday at Language Arts then."

"Yeah, well goodbye also have you seen my shirt?"

"No, probably at Alfred's house."

"I get it soon, I'm going to go home and relax."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye," He walked out my room and left the house.

…

_**The Secret Admirer P.O.V**_

Look at my cute Kiku, he is just too cute to let go off.

I have hidden cameras around the house and especially in his bedroom. I love see him undressing and taking a quick shower. I'm so disappoint I couldn't see him much last night because that stupid fat Alfred. He doesn't deserve him. He should be with me, me only. I was so happy when I found out about him coming to my school after waiting for so long. I was ready to introduces myself and finally make him fall in love with me that is until my stupid history teacher made him sit next to Alfred out of all people forgetting about me, and now he likes Alfred and not me.

Alfred doesn't deserve him much as I do; I know more things than he does. I know him cutting himself yes he actually cut himself, his near-death, and his parents. I was there, knowing every little information about him. My "friend" was living in Japan telling me what was happening to him. I'm so happy to try to hold him for once, touch him. Alfred is in my way. He needs to get out my way now. But he's too strong take care of right now. I will have to wait, I have to be patient.

I can tell my Language Arts teacher likes him, everyone knows it. How she says "lovely" to him, the pictures on her phone, and her staring at him when he's not paying attention. Stupid old ass bitch thinks she can get Kiku too? I'll show her, but for now Kiku doesn't want her (of course) and she haven't done anything to him yet.

After Kiku took a shower, he walked downstairs and sat down with Wang, his brother. Kiku seem to be bothered about something. Even Wang could tell something is bothering him.

"So, have Alfred called you yet?" Of course they have to talk about him. He is the most popular guy in school and yet the richest.

"No, maybe he's sleeping. He did throw a party, so he probably cleaned the house and then went bed." Or he's has a girlfriend and Kiku doesn't about it.

"Hey, don't worry! He will call soon! Why you look so down?"

"It's not Alfred I'm not down about. Call me crazy but…I feel like someone is watching me…"

"Really, when did you feel this way?"

"Just suddenly, I really do feel like someone is watching in this house."

"I'm sure it's nothing, I look around the house and check if they're some cameras. You should go outside." Kiku nodded and went outside.

I'm hoping Wang doesn't find them then I will be in deep trouble.

…

_**Kiku P.O.V**_

Someone is watching me; I know someone is watching me. Some creep watching me taking a shower, licking its' lips as I wash myself. I feel disgusted, I feel creepy out. After I told Wang about the suddenly feeling I have, he told me to go outside. I went outside and walk around. For reason, I actually feel a little safer now that I'm out of the house. I walked down to the park sitting down looking at the sky. There is nothing I can do really. There is no one I know is here. I took deep breath and now looking at the ground.

"What's wrong, Kiku?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see the person. It's Hercules.

"Um nothing, just taking a break from home." Actually, I'm away from home because someone is watching.

"Oh, do you mind if I sit here?" I shake my head. He sat down with him.

"Kiku, do you have a secret admirer?" I nodded.

"Yes I do,"

"Ha, it's funny because every time at our school someone has a secret admirer it's usually a crazy person but crazy person doesn't really do much except steal things."

"Well, I think my secret admirer is overtopping crazy. He has my phone number and I only had Wang."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah, but Wang thinks it's just a prank."

"I don't think it's a prank, Kiku." I looked at him.

"I think someone is REALLY after you. I suggest you to be careful with others."

"I think my secret admirer is my English teacher."

"It can be possibly but I think it's mostly a student. Hey Kiku,"

"Yes?"

"Are you really just taking a break from home or something is going on at home?"

"Do you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise," I looked to myself.

"I think someone is watching me…" Hercules looked at shocking.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious,"

"You have to tell the police, you can't just sit here and look at sky! Someone is watching you and possibly watching you right now."

"I don't want to think about it!" He sighed.

"I know but…this is a serious thing Kiku. This is NO prank, if it is…someone has a bad taste of humor."

"I know,"

"Hey, maybe you should sleep over with Alfred tonight. Maybe you will get the issue about you know what out the door, yeah?"

"I suppose you're right, Hercules." He smiled.

"That's right, well I see you later. I'm going to visit some cats."

"Oh ok, bye." I waved goodbye as he leaves.

…

After walking around in the park, my phone rings. I pick up the phone and check the caller ID. It's Alfred. I answer the phone.

"Hi Kiku, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm just wondering around. What about you?"

"I'm fine really, just a bit bored without anyone around here. Hey, do you want to sleepover my house tonight?"

"Um, sure I was planning to ask you that anyways."

"Great, when are you coming?"

"Um, I can come around 2 or 3."

"Awesome, I see you around 2 or 3 then!" He hung up. I hung my phone and put back in my jacket pocket. I do not want to go back to that house though.

When I return to my home, I went to my room and pack up my bag. Wang went inside my room.

"I checked around the house and I can't find any cameras so far. I call the police tomorrow, I have business to do."

"Why tomorrow? I'm sure your plan is not really that important."

"I know but I made a bet with Francis and he won, so that means I have to hang out with Ivan ALL DAY in my house."

"And that's why you can't call the police today?"

"Yup,"

"Wow, well that is just stupid."

"Oh shut up! Where are you going anyways?"

"I'm going to Alfred's house once again, I'm sleeping over there."

"Really, because I heard Alfred was going to have sleepover with Francis and Arthur."

"Really,"

"Yeah and I think I'm forgetting someone but it's probably not important anyways."

"You're forgetting about Matthew."

"Oh yeah that guy," I sighed. I grabbed my bag and went to the front door.

"Well, I will be going now."

"Kiku be careful, even if I didn't find the cameras around here I suggest you sure be careful."

"Don't worry, I will." I left the house.

…

While I was walking to the bus stop (I wasn't too far to the bus stop, I was actually close to being there), I hear nothing but silence. Like…the whole world stopped. I'm kind of not use to this silence.

"_Kiku," _I heard a ghostly teen girl voice. It sounds like a whisper.

"_Kiku, come with me,"_ I actually hear it near me.

"_Come with me, don't go,"_ What is this person talking about?

"_I'll make it quick and simple,"_ I keep hearing this voice behind me.

"_Please come with me, I'm alone, I'm so alone without you, Kiku," _I stopped walking. I want to see who is behind me whispering all of these crazy words but…I'm too scary. I'm too scary I may see what I don't want to see.

"_Kiku," _I must know who is this person. This person is irritating me. I turned around.

"What do you…?" My face was anger to frighten. I saw a woman wearing red jacket and shoes, blue jeans, and white shirt. She had a hoodie on her head, and…I think she is dead. She only had one eyeball and the one without the eyeball was bleeding, she was cover in blood, and her stomach area was hugest sport of blood and possibly she had been stabbed there. Is she really…a ghost? I saw her lifting her head up and gave me a creepy smile. She was giggling.

"You can see me…" I heard her soft voice; it wasn't like a whisper anymore.

"You can finally see me…" I see her walking closer to me. I ran away from her so I can run to the bus stop. As soon as I made it to the bus stop, the bus came. I went inside the bus and took a seat. What was that? Was it just my hallucination? I just hope I don't get to see it again.

…

Finally, I arrived to Alfred's house. It was 3:50 when I arrived. I wonder what we are going to do. Maybe, I can ask him about the sleepover with Arthur, Francis, and Matthew (or is he going to throw a slumber party?). I knocked on the door and wait for Alfred to answer. Alfred opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hey Kiku, I was worrying about you!"

"Why, did something happen?"

"No, I just worrying about you. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I was just asking, that is all."

"Well ok, come inside, it's kind of cold outside." I went inside his house. He closed the door once I came inside.

"Alfred, can ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"My first question isn't really serious, my second is serious I guess. Are you having a sleepover with Arthur, Francis, and Matthew?"

"Yeah, that's why I ask you to sleepover here because of that. But I called you over here early so we can be alone before Arthur and Francis comes."

"You forget Matthew,"

"And Matthew, anyways what is your second question?"

"C-can I ask this somewhere private?"

"Um sure, let's go to my room!" I followed him to his room. I closed the door and sat down on the bed joining Alfred.

"I-it's kind of stupid to ask, Alfred."

"Oh come on, I want hear it! What is it? It can't be that bad!"

"D-do you want to…"I started to blush.

"Tell me already, it can possibly increase our relationship if I can answer it."

"D-do you want to…have…um…uh…do you want have sex with me?!" My face is probably completely red now.

"Huh, you want me to have sex with you?" I nodded.

"Ok!"

"What really?" He nodded.

"Yeah, you're so cute that I don't think I would be able to be gentle to you!"

"That's nice I suppose,"

"So, are we doing this or what?"

"What, the sex?" He nodded.

"Oh already?"

"Um yeah, you asked me if I wanted to have sex so I supposed that we going to have sex today now."

"Oh I meant tomorrow after the sleepover, but we can do it now." He looked at me.

"Are you sure, you want to do this today?" I nodded. I lay down on bed and Alfred on top of me. He removes his shirt. He unbuttons my pants and put his hand under my underwear. His hand went down my dick and start touching the head.

"A-A-Alfred," I moaned softly. After touching the head, he started rubbing it.

"Alfred," I bite my lip. Alfred placed his lips on my neck. He licked my neck up and down. His other hand rubbed the back of my thigh. He took his hand out under my underwear. Alfred stopped licking my neck and looked at me.

"Alfred, please take it off. It's so hot in here." He lifts up my shirt and took it off. He slowly pulls down my pants off. He took his pants off as well. We are now half-naked, well not for long. He pulls down my underpants. He removes his underpants. Now, we are completely naked.

"God, you're so cute Kiku. It turns me on. I want to tease you a bit." He stood up and he put his finger in my butt hole. It reminds my dream yesterday. It feels better than the dream. He keeps taking the finger in and out.

"Alfred," I moaned. He moves his finger around in it. Oh Kami, it feels so good. He took out his fingers and smiled at me.

"Alfred, get inside of me already."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, just…get inside of me please." He push his penis inside of my butt hole, he lay down on top of me.

"This may hurt," He whispered next to my ear. He started to grind his hips against mines. I feel his penis going in and out of my butt hole.

"Alfred," I started breathing heavily. He stood up and put my legs on his hip to make it deeper.

"Oh Alfred," I stood up and hold against Alfred. I put my arms around his neck. Suddenly, he stopped. I looked at me.

"Why did you stop?"

"I want you to do it."

"You mean…" He nodded. I hold against Alfred tightly. I lifted myself up, feeling his penis coming out of it. Then I push myself down, feeling is penis more inside of me now. I was continuing doing it in a speed. I can see Alfred's face going red.

"K-Kiku," I want him to scream out my name. I _need_ him to scream out my name. I continue doing it faster and faster.

"Ugh Kiku," Scream, scream my name, Alfred. I want you to scream my name.

"Oh god, Kiku,"

"A-Alfred," Alfred lay down and I grabbed on his covers.

"Alfred,"

"Kiku stop," I stopped and looked at him.

"What is it, Alfred?"

"Get off of me and lay down on your stomach," I didn't ask or answer, I lift myself off of his penis and lay down on my stomach. I feel Alfred's penis going inside of the back of my butthole.

"Alfred," I felt his weigh lying on my back. I can feel and hear his hot breath. He started grinding his hips again.

"Alfred more," I was grabbing on to his bedcovers.

"Alfred,"

"Kiku," He goes harder and faster.

"Oh Alfred," I was holding the cover tighter.

"K-Kiku,"

"A-A-Alfred, give me more," I lay my head on bed, enjoying.

"K-Kiku, I…"

"ALFRED, I'll think…I'll think I'm going…" He continues doing it until I cum. He pulled out his penis and lay down. We were both catching our breath and relax for a little while.

…

"God, Kiku you were so tight." Alfred turned around and looked at me.

"I was a virgin!" I turned around and looked at him.

"I know me too."

"You were?!"

"Yeah, you thought I already had sex with someone?"

"Well,"

"No, I have been a virgin since now."

"I'm actually glad I get to lose it to you though." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, me too!" He smiled. We heard loud knocking.

"Alfred, we're here open up already!" Arthur said.

"Um yeah, I'll be there. Just wait," Alfred looked at the time.

"It's 6:10, they came WAY early! Come on, Kiku we need to get dress!" We hurried put all our clothes on and went downstairs. Alfred opened the door.

"Hey guys, you're here early!"

"What the bloody hell took you so long?"

"I was getting prepare for the sleepover, geez."

"We could have been missing though, did you heard in the news some kid in our school is missing?"

"Really, who is it?"

"I don't know, I think I forget what was the name is. Let us in, it's freezing outside!" Alfred let everybody inside the house. Arthur turned around and saw me. He blushes.

"Um huh, hi Kiku h-how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I have been great really," I nodded. Maybe, he still remembers us being in a bed together.

"How long have you guys been there?"

"We had been there since 10 minutes, freezing our butts to death."

"I see,"

"What were you doing with Kiku?" Francis asked. I blush.

"N-nothing, we were just talking that's all!"

"I bet you two probably did "bow-chika-wow-wow", if you know what I mean." Francis giggled

"Well, we all are going over to the living room where we do all the activities there."

"Why the living room, why not YOUR room Alfred?" Because that's the room where he had sex with me, Francis.

"Because I didn't clean it today, ok stop thinking we did "it" because we didn't!"

"Right,"

…

We all set our things in the living room; we all sat down and relax. Arthur got up to make tea, Francis is still suspecting us, and Matthew just sat there alone. Francis was messing with Alfred. I got up and sat next to Matthew. He sneezed. He looks sick.

"Are you ok, Matthew?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I put my hand on his forehead. He's burning up.

"You have fever; you should go home and relax."

"No, seriously I'm fine." He sneezed again.

"Whoa, bro you look sick, you should go home and relax. You look completely terrible."

"Maybe, because you took forever to open the bloody door!" Arthur put the teas on the table.

"If you don't want go home, you drink tea and relax in Alfred's room."

"Kiku I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Oh, well maybe in Alfred's parents' room then. I'm sure it way more comfort than Alfred's room." Matthew sneezed again.

"Ok," Matthew got up and bought the tea with him. He went inside the room.

"Poor Matthew," I mumbled.

"Hey Kiku, can I talk to you in private?" Arthur whispered.

"Um sure," I followed Arthur to…oh no Alfred's room. Arthur closed the door behind him.

"So what is it?"

"Um are you friends with a guy named Hercules?" I nodded.

"Well, at news Hercules is missing." I was shocked.

"W-why, why is he missing?"

"I don't know, but they say the last place he went to the cat store." Oh yeah, he did say he going somewhere about cats.

"I'm deeply sorry about your friend being missing. I wonder what bastard took him." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, and what is that smell?" I blush a little.

"Um…"

"You know what I don't want to know."

**A/N: What's up with me writing 4,000 words or more? Whatever, sorry I took forever but my brain had a fart for a very long time. Plus I have things in my mind. I'm hoping I can finish this story before returning back to school (right now I'm on break because Thanksgiving). I hope you enjoy! BYE! I see you on next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6, almost to the end? I don't even know. There is A LOT going on, on this story but I don't even know when the ending is coming. I want to end it on chapter 10 because I want to finish it as soon as possible before I will forget. This chapter is kind of shock, but the person you may think in this chapter can be it is not the secret admirer. I actually want to tell who is the secret admirer at the last chapter so yeah and plus after this I want to write a story about Japan and the secret admirer. I can do now but it will ruin the surprise. Ok I don't own Hetalia, but do own one character. Ok bye!**

**Chapter 6:**

"Ok, since Matthew is pretty sick I guess we have play Truth or Dare!" Alfred said.

"Weren't we going play that anyways?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, but we wasn't going to play that first." I sat next to Alfred.

"Ok I guess I go first, Francis truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Ok, have you and Arthur ever go out?"

"No, Arthur is too stubborn for me."

"I am not!"

"Shut up Arthur, it's my turn. Kiku, truth or dare?"

"Um, I guess dare."

"No, why did you choose dare from Francis?! Now you're screwed!" Alfred said.

"I'm so glad that finally someone chooses dare from me." Francis giggled. Oh god, please stop laughing!

"Well, I dare you to kiss Arthur."

"Well, that isn't too bad…wait kiss ARTHUR?! Don't you know we're going out?!"

"Of course I do, I just want piss you off that's all."

"I hate you," I took a deep breath. I crawl towards to Arthur (because we were sitting on the floor).

"You know you don't have to, right?" Arthur said.

"He has to, it's call Truth or Dare and he was dared to do it Arthur." Francis said. I sighed. I closed my eyes and lean closer to Arthur. I push my lips against his. I lean back away from Arthur as fast as I can. I crawl back to my original seat.

"Aw, only 1 second, come on a little more?"

"You dare him to kiss, not how long to kiss."

"Whatever Arthur,"

"Um Arthur, truth or dare?"

"Why not, dare."

"Um, I dare you to...hug Francis?"

"What, I will never hug that bloody bastard!"

"Come on Arthur, it just a simple hug."

"No, if I hug you it will turn into rape from you!"

"Come on, I know you want to!"

"Get away from you bastard!" Francis put his arms around Arthur, giving him a hug. Arthur gave Francis a hug in return. They stopped hugging.

"I hope you're happy." I smiled.

"See, it wasn't bad, was it Arthur?" Francis asked.

"Shut up," Francis smiled.

"Ok now that's over, Alfred truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Is it true that you had sex with Kiku in your room before we came here?" Alfred and I blush.

"You know what, let's play another game!" Alfred got up from the floor. Arthur got up and put his hand on Alfred's shoulder smiling.

"So you did have sex with him?" Alfred sighed.

"Yes,"

…

After playing games, we got tired. We all went to sleep on the couch. I was sleeping nicely until I heard something calling my name repeating from a familiar voice.

"_Come and follow me," _I opened my eyes and looked around. I see everyone sleeping peacefully. Maybe, it's just my imagination. I lay down and about to fall myself a sleep until…

"_Come and follow me Kiku," _I got up from the couch and looked around. I saw a red hoodie. Can it be that girl from early? As soon as I walked towards her, she disappears. I looked around and saw her waiting for me upstairs.

"_Come, hurry," _She is in a rush for some reason. I went upstairs and she was gone. Suddenly, I heard a door opened. I looked around and saw a door wide open. It was Alfred's room. Why does everyone making me go to his room? I went inside and saw the ghost girl waiting.

"Close the door now," I didn't ask questions. I closed the door lightly so I won't wake anyone up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jasmine, Jasmine White."

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know…I was supposed be away from Earth. I was supposed to be relaxing in heaven." So, she really is a ghost.

"But since I know what he is planning, my mission is helping you. Maybe, take you with me."

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you, of course. I want you to get away from him."

"Who is "him"?"

"The secret admirer, I know who it is."

"You do?"

"Yes, it's…" We heard footsteps coming by to us.

"Oh shit, I have to go. If he finds out I'm talking to you, he will send me to hell. I'm sorry Kiku, maybe next time." I saw her running through the wall. Him, who is "him"? Why does she want to help me? I'm too tired to think. I'm going back to bed.

…

I woke up and saw the morning lights. Probably the ghost girl was just a little dream, I hope but if it was a dream then why does it feel so real? After me discovering about what happened at night (true or false), I should go home after eating breakfast. After eating breakfast, I told them I should go home.

"Kiku, you really have to go? I thought you may want to do a little more plans later together." Alfred said.

"Whoa, Alfred got plans for sex with Kiku." Francis said.

"Shut up, Francis!"

"Actually, I have to go home too. I'm not planning to get kidnap next." Arthur got up and left the house.

"Well, since you two are going to have your "alone" time I should leave unless you want me part of it too."

"Ew, get out Francis!" Francis giggled.

"Let me get Matthew, so we can leave you two alone."

"I didn't know Matthew was here."

"Of course you didn't," I mumbled. Francis brought Matthew with him and left. We were all alone…again.

"So, did you decide to stay here?"

"I suppose so,"

"Awesome, let's go to my room and try to not have sex. I mean I like you and all but I don't want us just doing sex, you know?" I nodded and follow to his room. Alfred, every time I go to this room things turn out unexpected. You should be used to this by now.

…

When Alfred went to get something to drink, leaving me alone in the room, I decided to go check out Alfred's journal on his laptop. I got up from his bed and went to his laptop. I opened this laptop and begin to read it.

"_9/14/10_

_Kiku and I played video games, I expected to be awesome. Didn't go as planned, but I did kiss Kiku. Suck part about it is that now he probably thinks I'm gay now. Was it worth it? Yes and no, I can possibly lose my friend but his lips were amazing! Now, I sound a teenage girl now…_

_Also, Matthew saw us kissing which sucks and I hope Matthew doesn't tell anyone and ESPECIALLY Francis."_

"_9/15/10_

_Wow, what a boring day. I can't call Kiku because I don't have his phone number not even Wang's. Which sucks, I may as well hang out with Arthur then."_

"_9/16/10_

_Kiku didn't go to school today and either did Wang! Did Kiku tell Wang what happened on Saturday and scared them off back to Japan? If I had I'm such an idiot! Damn it, maybe they just relaxing for the day. I'm sure they will come tomorrow. Arthur stopped acting weird finally. I was actually getting kind of worried but, ever since Kiku was around I get strange notes saying "Back away from Kiku". Can this be Kiku's secret admirer? Whatever, I hope nothing goes too serious!"_

Alfred has been having strange notes? That's odd.

"_9/17/10_

_Kiku freaked out about me and went back to Japan! He isn't here today! Where can he be?! I know I sound like a weirdo but I actually REALLY like Kiku. What could have happened to him?! I hope he comes back! I miss him."_

I find it nice that Alfred was worried about me when I was gone. He is too sweet.

"_9/18/10_

_Finally Kiku is back from the dead! He wasn't freak out about me doing what I did on Saturday. I'm relief about that, also I decided to myself a party! I hope Kiku can make it! I will be disappointed if he doesn't. I actually want to see him dancing (actually I want to dance on him). I hope this party goes as I planned!"_

Alfred came inside the room and sighed.

"What's up with you reading my stuff when I'm gone?"

"I like reading your thoughts. Also, I like how much you missed me on Monday and Tuesday." He smiled.

"Yeah, it felt like a month without you around."

"Really?" I blush.

"Definitely bro, I thought you went back to Japan because of me." I smiled.

"Alfred, I'm not going to Japan so soon I'm only going if something serious happened to me."

"What makes you come to this country then?" He sat down on the bed. My smile fainted away and looked down. I sat next to him.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I want to know!"

"Ok, you have to promise you can't tell anyone."

"I promise,"

"I...I…I almost died." He was shocked.

"W-why, why did you almost died?"

"I…I…let's just say I "accidently" cut myself on the back of my arm. I lost a lot blood. Wang saw me on ground bleeding and took me to hospital. Later when doctor tried to do something, my heart stopped for 5 minutes. I was dead, I was supposed to be dead but then the doctors pumped my heart and my heart started to pound again."

"Oh god Kiku…"

"Don't worry about it, Alfred it's no big deal."

"Of course it is Kiku, you almost died! Do you mean to cut yourself?"

"No, I-I didn't want to happen. It felt like someone was controlling me to do it like always."

"Always, you mean…you always felt like someone is controlling you to cut yourself?" I nodded.

"Oh god Kiku, I think…"

"I know I know you probably think I'm now a freak that you want to break up with me. That's why I never told you this. That's why I never told you serious things about me."

"Kiku no, I don't want break up with you. I just want to say, I think…"

"You think I need professional help now."

"No, that's not it either! Please just listen to me! I know you're not crazy! I know you don't have a death wish either! I think a ghost is doing this to you."

"W-what, what do you mean a ghost? Why will you think of this?"

"Well, I never told this before because I was too scared but the day before you came. There was a note before I got some notes that come possibly from your secret admirer saying "Help me to kill Kiku, so he can be free away from the evil." At first I thought it was just a terrible prank, but later I keep seeing the old student named Jasmine around."

"Who's Jasmine?"

"Oh Jasmine is, well was a popular girl in the school. She died in the fourth floor at Room 49. She was bullied by some girls over there and then a guy who loved her so much, he was there killing every each of her bullies. Then later he killed her too. They don't know who killed her and her bullies though. They say she had a secret admirer. Well anyways, I keep seeing Jasmine around here. Everywhere really, it suddenly stopped when I brought you to my house for the first time. I think she is after you." My heart started to pound. Oh my god…

"C-can we stop talking about this? This is freaking me out." I was shaking.

"S-sure, Kiku this stuff is freaking me out too." We sat there uncomfortable. _Beep, Beep_ I heard the sound of my phone ringing. I pick up the phone and look at my caller ID. It's Wang calling me. I answer it.

"Hello Wang, what's wrong?"

"I called the police. Please, hurry and come now."

"Ok, I'll hurry." I hung up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go home. Wang called the police."

"Why?"

"Because I told him that…I felt like I have being watched. I should go, bye. I'll call you." I hurry and ran out of his house.

…

When I finally made it to my home, the police were here. I saw older man and younger one. The younger one went up to me.

"Hello, I'm Chad and this is my good partner Bill. Your brother here told me about your situation. And if you don't mind I will like to check around the place."

"Please do, I don't think I can sleep well now that I feel this way." He nodded and they went inside my house investing.

After they search around the house, they found only one camera. The strangest part is they found a camera in MY room. They asked us if they can ask us few questions. We both agreed and went downstairs to sit on the couch.

"So, are there any things you want us to know before we can ask you some questions?"

"Yes, we just moved here from Japan a week ago. That is all."

"Huh, explains why your brother can't say his Ls right."

"Yeah, I'm Chinese and his Japanese so makes sense why."

"Ok, now how long have you felt this way…?"

"Kiku, my name is Kiku."

"How long have you felt this way, Kiku?"

"I felt this way since yesterday; I don't know why I just suddenly felt like someone is watching me."

"Is there anyone who you think likes you and acts a little strange?"

"I think it's my English teacher. She acts a little strange towards me and says "lovely" to me but not anyone else."

"Do you have a secret admirer?"

"Yes, I do but I think it can be a prank."

"Ok, this may not help your situation but it can help us to find someone. Do you know Hercules?"

"Yes I do, I'm friends with him."

"What was the last time when you saw him?"

"Yesterday I think around the morning, we were at the park talking. He told me he going to cat store or something with cats." He nodded.

"Do you know who could have taken him?"

"No, I have no idea but it could have been someone who hit him in a party. Someone hit him in head told him to leave me alone or something."

"Ok, where were you after you went to the park yesterday."

"I went back home to get my things because I was going to a sleepover even though it starts around 7 or whatever my friend wanted to hang out with me before anyone came."

"Do you think the person who watching you, your secret admirer, the person who hit Hercules who possibly kidnapped Hercules is the same person?"

"Yes, it can possibly be the same person."

"Do you think the person is watching you now?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, I think asked you enough questions." We all got up and walked towards the door. Chad went up to me.

"Here's my number, if you need anything Kiku." I nodded.

"We should be going now; it was helpful and nice of you to tell us about your situation. Goodbye," Chad and Bill left the house went inside the police car and left. It has already been a long day; I'm going to go relax. Maybe I call Alfred about this later.

…

Today is already school, and for me I don't feel like it. I mean I been through a lot at weekends and I feel like taking a quick break from school. But since I missed two days of school because of my "accident", I will have to go. I just hope there is no news about me and Alfred again. But we are couple now, so what are we going to do about it? What are people are going think about us? Well, I don't care about high school drama I have bigger problems than that. I mean there may be a ghost trying to kill me, someone is watching me, and Hercules is missing. High school drama will have to wait.

When I enter the building, Feliciano ran up to me and Ludwig walked up to me.

"Kiku, you are so popular in the school! Gilbert may be jealous about that! Also you dating Alfred finally, so that makes you TWICE as popular!"

"How do you know we're dating…you know what I don't care I have way more things to do besides working about high school drama."

"Like what? Having sex with Alfred?"

"No, we are not like that!" Actually we are like that now.

"Oh don't hide about you use to be a virgin, we all know it's on the school website!" Who puts that kind of stuff on the school website?!

"Well, show me evidences that we did."

"Francis told us," That bastard,

"You guys make such a cute couple! Don't be embarrassing about it!"

"So Kiku, have you heard about Hercules?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, I heard about him. He has been kidnapped by someone. I saw him at Saturday in the morning at the park. We were talking to each other. It's weird, one time I see him and other he's missing. I actually feel like it's my fault for some reason."

"Ah Kiku, it's not your fault he's missing! I'm sure he's coming back soon! We just have to have hope for him to live and come back!"

"I supposed your right, Feliciano."

"Of course I'm right!" The school bell rings.

"Well time for class, I see you guys later." I walked to my first period class.

…

In my second period, Language Arts as usual I will have to sit next to Arthur. It was actually nice talking to him.

"Hey, when I was going to your house so we hang out together I saw a police car. What was up with that?"

"Oh, it was nothing really. They was checking the problem and asking me few questions. It wasn't much really." He nodded.

"Well Kiku, I hope you don't get kidnap next. It will actually feel lonely without you in this school." I smiled.

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

In the end of the class, my teacher called me. I went up to her.

"Kiku, I need to come here after school. It's about your grades in here."

"Am I failing?"

"No, no it just one lesson you having trouble with that is all." I nodded and left the classroom.

…

After my last class, school was over but I have to see what my English teacher wants to say to me. When I arrived in the class, I waited outside the class.

"Oh please, come inside. It probably won't take long, Kiku." I nodded. I went inside and wait for the teacher has to say. She got up and closed the door. I understand why will she close the door, maybe she doesn't want me to be distracted what she has to say but…why is she locking the door? Maybe, it's nothing Kiku; you're just overthinking it maybe? She looked at me and smiled.

"My goodness, look how cute you are." My heart started to pound.

"W-what, miss?"

"You don't have to act stupid, Kiku. I know you have feeling for me too." She started to walk towards me.

"You are the person I can ask for. You are my lover, I can ask for." I started to breath heavily. When she got closer to me, I started walking backwards away from her.

"Please miss, you don't have to do this."

"Oh but Kiku, I have to. I have to do this because I love you so much, Kiku."

I had to stop walking backwards because I was on the wall and there was nowhere to escape.

"Please, don't do this to me." She close to me now, I feel like I can't breathe now. She pushed me on the ground. She got on top of me and smiled at me. I feel like my heart is going bust out anytime soon.

"Don't be scare, darling. I know this is your first time, but please don't be scared."

"Miss, get off of me now!"

"Do you know how much guys in this school will like to have this from me?"

"Miss, get off of now please!"

"Don't tell me…you're gay?" I silence. I couldn't speak or anything.

"I can't believe you're gay! Who is your boyfriend? That dumb ass Alfred?!" I continue being silence.

"He doesn't love you! I do! I do!" She slapped me. I started crying.

"Please leave me alone, please."

"I will never leave you alone, Kiku. I will never." She started unbutton her shirt.

"HELP ME, SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shouted. She slapped me again.

"Shut up! Do you want to fail my class?"

"I don't care if I fail your class! I just want to get out of here! HELP ME PLEASE!" She put her hands on my neck and started squeezing my neck. She was choking me. I couldn't breathe. I started to panic. I couldn't breathe or anything. I…I think I'm dying. I couldn't see anything. I can hear the door being finally opened.

"Ms. Carry, what are you doing to Kiku?!" I heard a familiar voice. I can feel the person stop choking me now. I can breathe now. Someone ran up to me.

"Kiku, are you ok?"

"…"

"Kiku-bear, please answer me!" I can finally see now. I saw Wang crying.

"Wang,"

"KIKU, oh god I was worry about you! You weren't answering your phone so I have to run over here and check what was going on!"

"Wang, I…"

"Yes, Kiku?"

"I-I didn't want her, she went over to me. She-she tried to rape me."

"It's ok; it's all over now Kiku. It's all over!"

I don't think it's over yet… I heard something strange.

"_I have to get rid of her now, she…she tried to raped him."_

I don't think the teacher was my admirer. It may be one of the students…

**A/N: Oh my gosh, this was CLOSE to be 4,000. Whatever finally wrote 3,000 words! Yay! Whatever, I hope you enjoy! BYE! Who do you think is the secret admirer? I know it! It's…WAIT FOR CHAPTER 10! Haha! I'm so bad. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, chapter 7! Wow, three more chapters and this story is over! I'm hoping…anyways yeah. I'm going to continue doing this story on break so I don't have to have pressure! Yeah! I hope you enjoy! I don't own Hetalia but I do own my fan-made story and my fan-made character Jasmine. Bye!**

**Chapter 7:**

It has been a week or so since the day I was close to…rape. I couldn't believe it happened. It was too quick when it happened. But I think I should forget the past for now, I need to improve my English/Languages Arts now because I'm failing. Ever since that day, I haven't been the best on my English. Good thing is I have new English teacher, the bad thing is…the school thought my English teacher went crazy and just about to randomly rape me. They did say she was married but then her husband divorce her and they thought that she is suffering depression which it was unfair because she was completely fine, she doesn't even seem to care that she was divorce, and she has pictures of me on her phone. They thought she needed some therapy session so they can see what was wrong and see if she can return to the school or send her to asylum. It was completely unfair. They told me about this in the office so nobody else knows about it except Wang.

When I was entering my second period, I hurry went and sat down. Arthur sat next to me.

"Why were you in a hurry to your seat? Ms. Rapist Face isn't here anymore. She should be in jail. There is nothing to worry, Kiku." She's not in jail; she is in a "therapy" session.

"No, it's not her. It's just…you know how mean our teacher is when she knows that you're not passing her class and I'm completely failing her class."

"Maybe I can tutor you; I'm actually really good in English."

"Really, thank you."

"No problem," Arthur smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

…

"Kiku, I'm so glad that you and I can hang out with each other alone for the break!" Alfred and I were outside alone sitting on the ground looking at the sky.

"Yeah me too,"

"Hey Kiku, I got you a gift!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really hope you like it!" He gave me the gift. I opened up the gift.

"So, what do you think?"

"A-Alfred, you really shouldn't…"

"But I have to! You been the best person I ever dated!"

"But wasn't it expensive?"

"Yeah, but I manage myself to get it!"

"B-but what if I lose it?"

"Don't worry; I know you won't lose it. It's too special to you to be lost. Now, I put this on you." He takes it out of the cute little box, and put it around my neck. I look at it. It was cute hear necklace with my initials. "K.H BELONGS WITH…" Huh something is missing. I looked at Alfred. I saw him wearing the same necklace as mines that actually finish the sentences. "A.J IS IN LOVE WITH…" On his necklaces, I find it very cute that he done this for me. I smiled at him.

"You did all this for me?"

"Yeah, I was keep begging my parents to get this. I had to do lot things for this to happen. And I knew that all of this was for you." I blush.

"Kiku, I think I love you. I know it's too fast to be in love like this but…I think I'm really falling for you, Kiku."

"Alfred, I think I'm falling for you too." I lean closer to his face.

"Can you always be mine no matter what?"

"Y-yes Alfred," I push my lips against his. Kissing him like this was like…being sent to heaven.

"AW THAT IS SO CUTE!" We stopped kissing and looked behind us. I saw Feliciano smiling at us.

"Feliciano, what are you doing here?"

"The school bell ring, did you guys heard it?" Nope, too busy kissing.

"No,"

"Well, better hurry up and go to class!" Feliciano ran off. I sighed.

"Don't worry, we have time at lunch. It will just be you and me then. I'll see you at lunch ok? I have a plan." I nodded. We both went our spilt ways and went to class.

…

In my third period, I went inside and sat next to Ivan. I notice that he keeps staring at me since I enter this class. Is there something bothering him?

"Um Ivan, what is wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just heard something interesting."

"What is it?" Oh Kami, please don't let it be another rumor about me and Alfred. (The last rumor was that I wear girl outfits for Alfred to have sex with me because I accidently wore a woman outfit.)

"I heard about Ms. Carrie, I was eavesdropping. I'm shock that Ms. Carrie didn't go to jail. But this can be bad for you because…she probably stalking you even as we speak." It's true I can be stalked by her. She isn't in jail.

"I think I can help out that situation for you, though."

"Thanks Ivan but you really don't…"

"Trust me, I have to."

"Ok then…" Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

…

Finally lunch, I thought it will never come. I hurry and look for Alfred. I saw him waiting leaning on the lockers. I went up to him.

"You said that you have a plan. What is it?"

"I decided we can go up to the fourth floor." The fourth floor…

"W-why, why do you want to go to the fourth floor?"

"I want us to able to have our privately." I nodded.

"Come on Kiku," I hold on his hand. He took me up to the fourth floor by using the stairs (of course we don't have an elevator). When we were at the fourth floor, I looked around. There was only one door and that door was opened for some reason… Then I realize it…it's Room 49. I started to breath heavily.

"What's wrong, Kiku?"

"That's…that's Room 49…"

"Yeah, I know."

"But isn't that where Jasmine died at?"

"Yeah,"

"W-we need to leave now, this is kind of freaking me out Alfred."

"Come on, it probably won't be that bad."

"What are you saying, Alfred? I don't want to enter a room where a girl died at and possibly be a ghost! Let's get out here now! I'm scared!"

"Yeah, you're right. We should go, I'm sorry it's just…I was just curious."

"It's ok; let's go I don't want to get into trouble. We can try to invest next time." We both went down to the first floor. It was nice that we finally were out of that floor but the door was opened… Was someone there? If so, who was up there and why?

…

In Gym class when I was changing to my gym clothes, I notice Ivan keep staring at me. It actually makes me very uncomfortable staring at me while I'm changing. What does he possibly want from me? I saw a note on the bench. I grabbed the note and read what it says:

"_I'll do anything for you, Kiku. I want to help you with your situation. Please, my lovely Kiku."_

Who wrote this? Is this recently? I turned around to see if Ivan was still looking at me but he was no longer looking at me after I read that note.

…

After Gym class, finally it was time to go home. I went to my locker to take my English books in there. When I closed my locker, I saw Arthur waiting in front of my face. I jumped a little.

"Sorry, if I scared you but I was wondering if you want me to tutor you today."

"Ok, let's tutor today I really need to improve my English class right now." He nodded.

"Ok, let's tutor at your house. I think we will have more force at your house than mines." We begin walking to the exit door.

"What is wrong with your house?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just thought we can have more force in your house that is all." I nodded.

We walked to my house; we went inside the house and look for a good place to tutor. I saw Wang lying down on the couch.

"Kiku, why aren't you with your boyfriend? You two broke up or something?"

"No, we are still dating. Arthur is going to tutor me today for English class."

"Oh, Arthur is going to "tutor" you today, right. His idea of tutoring for you is more like him putting his penis in…"

"Wang shut your bloody mouth up!" Arthur blush.

"Well, Arthur can "tutor" you right here. I'm going to see what Ivan wants from me in my room." Wang went upstairs and closed the door. Arthur and I sat down, took out the books, and Arthur start tutoring me.

After Arthur was done tutoring me, we put away the books in our backpacks. Arthur was staring at me like he wants to say something to me.

"Um, hey Kiku,"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…do you want hang out with me tomorrow at night?"

"Sure, I will love to."

"Good, although my idea of hanging out is a lot different than Alfred's so I hope you will enjoy my ideas of hanging out."

"I think I will, Arthur." He smiled.

"Well, I should be going now. Do you want me to get you um…maybe at 7:00?"

"Yeah that sounds nice."

"Ok, I see you tomorrow at 7:00. Here is my phone number." He gave me his phone number.

"Bye Kiku,"

"Bye Arthur," Arthur got up from his seat and left the house. Wang return to back here.

"Wow Kiku, you getting all the men in the school!"

"Shut up,"

…

It was bed time already before me knowing it. It has been a long day anyways. I should go to sleep; I do have school tomorrow and also heard Ms. Carrie was coming to school for a visit (I'm going to be very scared). I lay down on bed, feeling relax. I turned my left side and I saw a note cover something red on small table where my lamp light was. I stood up and grabbed the note. I read the note.

"_You're welcome,"_ And it has a picture of…Ms. Carrie being dead. I don't know if it's a joke or not but I was scared. I saw Ms. Carrie cover in blood. Can this note be covering with…Ms. Carrie's blood? Wang came inside of my room.

"Kiku, you won't believe this. Come downstairs quick," I got up from my bed and followed Wang downstairs. The television was on the news channel. On the television it says "Breaking News", I saw a young woman talking.

"A 26 year old teacher, Ms. Carrie has been murdered by unknown person. It recently happened around 7:00pm; some of neighbors heard strange sounds in house but saw nothing. The police are investing who could have done this. Inside the house, we saw on the wall say "You're welcome". Can someone ask the murderer to kill this woman or the murderer killed for the person? I am…and this is…" What the hell, so it is true. Who could have written this? Can it be my secret admirer? I don't know what to say…

"I…I'm going back to bed…" I went back to my bedroom and lay down on the bed. I took a deep breath. Suddenly, I feel a warm body against me…

"Do you like what I have done for you, my Kiku?" I heard a familiar voice. My heart started to race.

"D-did you murder Ms. Carrie?"

"Yes, yes I did murder Ms. Carrie for you, my love."

"Go away, just go away!"

"I'm not letting you go. You WILL be with me and I will make sure you going to be with me and no one else. If I see you with Alfred again…I'll kill him too." The person got up and left by using the window. I was so glad when the person was gone but…I'm not safe…he knows where I live…and he will KILL Alfred if he sees me with him again…just like how he killed Ms. Carrie…

…

All day in school, everybody keeps talking about Ms. Carrie's shocking death. I wasn't able to talk to anyone today because…I was too scared to talk to anyone. I suspect almost everyone in school and I couldn't talk to Alfred all day because I was scared that he-my secret admirer-was watching me the whole day.

In Algebra, Ivan has been acting so strangely. More strange than usual, I find it very odd and creepy. Can Ivan be my secret admirer? If not, then what the hell can it be? The ghost girl, Jasmine, she did want to help me a bit. And Hercules is still missing to this day, what the hell is going on here? Why does this have to happen to me? I'm getting scared… This is too much for me to handle. I want to talk to someone about this. I can't talk to Alfred and I'm not ready to tell Wang about the ghost girl. Maybe I can talk to Arthur about this, he probably be more understandable.

After school, I went to my locker to put my books away and a note fell down. I got it up and read it.

"_I will __KILL__ for you, Kiku."_

_-Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer,_

I panicked and looked around. Is he here right now? Is he watching me now? Why is he doing this to me? I hurry closed my locker and about to run away until I bumped to someone. I looked up. It was Alfred.

"A-A-Alfred,"

"Kiku, you been avoiding me this whole day. What's wrong, are you scared about Ms. Carrie's death?"

"No, I mean yes but…there are things I can't explain right now. I really should go. I can't be seen with you."

"W-why, why you can't be seen with me?"

"Alfred, it's too much to explain I really need to go." I try to leave but Alfred grabbed my arm.

"Kiku, come here I need to talk to you." I dropped the note on the ground. Alfred got it up and read it.

"Oh my god, Kiku, you should call the police I think this person is going way too far now." I grabbed the note from me.

"I-it's none of your business, Alfred. I need to go now."

"Why are you trying to get away from me?"

"Because I don't want "him" to kill you too," I hurry and left the school. I ran to my way home. I went inside the house and ran up to my room. I slammed the door and lay down on my bed. I was crying on my pillar. I grabbed my phone and look if there were any messages. I had none so far, thank goodness. I dial down Arthur's number. I put my phone against my ear.

"Hey Kiku, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, I think someone is stalking me."

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yes, of course,"

"Can I come over to your house? I think this stuff is way too serious to be talked on the phone."

"Yeah sure,"

"Is Wang in the house?"

"No, he say he have to hang out with Ivan for something. I don't know why though."

"Ok, I should be there around 5 minutes or so. I will try to get there as quick as possible." I nodded.

"Please hurry, I'm kind of scared being alone in house. I think the person is watching me."

"Ok I will," He hung up. I hung up and put my phone down on the small table.

…

I heard the door bell, it must be Arthur. I got up from my bed and went downstairs. I opened the door and thankfully it was Arthur.

"Thank god, it's you Arthur. I thought it was stalker or whatever he is."

"Can I come in?" I nodded and let him inside. We both sat down on couch. I looked down on the ground. I was so scared.

"Ever since I moved here, I…I always feel like something or someone is watching me. I have been receiving weird messages but I thought it was a terrible prank at first. But then when I felt like someone was watching me in this house, I keep thinking that it wasn't a prank. The police found only one camera but it was in my room which it was creepy. I saw a ghost girl named Jasmine, I think she trying to kill me so I can be safe away from my secret admirer. I don't want to die but…I don't want my secret admirer to hurt me or anyone. I have been really scared lately, I want to tell Alfred but…if I'm scared if he sees me talking to Alfred he will kill him…also I don't want Wang to think I'm crazier…and I don't know what to do." I begin to cry. Arthur put me on his chest, and rubbed my head.

"It's ok Kiku, we will figure out what to do I swear we will." He rubbed my back.

"Kiku, I'm…I'm so sorry to hear this…I know it was tough to survive all of this. Don't worry, we will figure it out who is doing all of this and I'll make sure this will end." I looked into Arthur's green eyes.

"You sure?"

"Of course Kiku, I never told this before because…I was too scared but…I love you. I freaking love you, Kiku."

"I know but…I don't love you though Arthur, I only see you as a friend. I…I love Alfred."

"I know, but…I hope one day you will love me instead of Alfred."

"Yeah…I…I know." I heard knocks on the door. I got up and wiped the tears off of my cheeks. I opened the door and saw Francis.

"Is Alfred or Arthur here?"

"Arthur is here, why?"

"Wait why is Arthur in your house and not Alfred? Oh well, I tell him I got the drinks for him!"

"What drinks?"

"Arthur was planning to take you drinking but I think he change plans for something else. Give him these," He gave me three bottles.

"Take care!" Francis walked away. I closed the door and put the bottles on the table.

"Oh sorry about that, I thought we can have something to drink after you were done talking about the issues but we don't have to drink if you don't want."

"It's fine, I never actually drink before."

"Really, you never got drunk before?"

"No, Wang won't let me."

"Then let's start now!" We both sat down and begin drinking. I was coughing a little here and there but I got a little use to it. Suddenly, I feel a little dizzy…

**A/N: So, the story is going a little bit short towards the ending. I hope you guys enjoy! What will happen next? Plus I can't wait when story ending, because I want to begin writing my new Hetalia story. Or do my other new stories. Whatever, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: 2 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THIS STORY ENDS! Or I just end the story next chapter, whatever. I know how the story ends I just don't know what to do to reach the ending. Whatever I have to solve my own problems, damn it. I hope you guys enjoy! I don't own Hetalia, but I do own my fan fiction account and my OCs and also my plot. Continue reading! Also this chapter reminds me of Catherine a little.**

**Chapter 8:**

I opened my eyes and looked around. What happened last night? I stood up on my bed. I saw my clothes on ground even my boxers. I'm…I'm naked. I turned around and saw Arthur sleeping on bed. My heart started to pound. Oh my god…did I really…oh no this is terrible! But it wasn't my fault right? I didn't want to! I was drunk, how was I supposed to control myself? I love Alfred; I won't want to cheat on him like this especially with his friend. Arthur woke up and looked at me.

"Oh god, don't tell me we actually…"

"Yeah, we did."

"Oh no, this can ruin your relationship with Alfred."

"I know, if he ever finds out about this I just tell him it was accident."

"Do you think he will believe that?"

"I-I hope so, it won't make sense why will I want to cheat on him if I love him."

"I should be going, today is school." I look at the time.

"Oh no, it's 8:00! Wang is going to be so mad at me!" I got up and put on some clothes.

"You should hurry and put your clothes on." He nodded and put on his clothes. We rush to school and made it at 8:10. We both received a late pass for our teacher. When we left the office, I was going to hurry and went to my class until Arthur grabbed my arm.

"I wish you for luck."

"Why is that?"

"Because since we both in the class, people may suspect us of something so I wish you for luck."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine," I nodded.

"Well, let's go I don't want to be later." He nodded and we walked to our class.

When we both went inside the class room, everyone was looking at us. Some people were whispering things to each other. Some people giggled.

"Why are you two both late at the same time?"

"We overslept, miss."

"Right, give me your passes." We gave her our pass.

"Ok, go and sit down." We both went to our seats. I sat next to Alfred. I was actually afraid if Alfred was going to say something about Arthur and I being late at the same time but it seems like he doesn't care. He probably upset about what I said yesterday. I did sound harsh but it was only for his safety. I don't want to him to die. I love him way too much to see him die. He will have to understand soon when it's over and hopefully he will be alive when it's over.

"Hey Kiku," He whispered to me. When he will get to leave me alone for a while? Doesn't he understand I don't want him to be killed by my deadly creepy secret admirer? I know my secret admirer isn't playing around this time, he really wants me badly. What is my secret admirer planning anyways?

"Alfred, I told you I can't talk to you."

"I-I know but…what do you mean "kill you too"?"

"My secret admirer killed Ms. Carrie, I thought Ms. Carrie was my secret admirer but it wasn't her and I don't want him to end up killing you next. Please just…just stop talking me until it's over please, Alfred. I'm begging you to stop talking to me."

"I understand Kiku, but one more question." Oh god, please don't ask about…

"How come you and Arthur came here at exact same time? What happened between you two?" Oh no, if I tell him the truth he will be mad at me but if I lie to him he will just suspect me more and I feel disappointed to myself for lying about it. What should I do?

"I…we…um…"

"Alfred, Kiku, pay attention!"

"You can tell me at break." I nodded. Thank god, the history teacher was helpful for something for once.

…

After my second period, I try to hide from Alfred as possible as I can but I bumped into the worst person at this point of time…Arthur.

"Oh sorry Kiku, are hiding from Alfred?"

"Yes, he asked me what happened between us. I don't want to lie but I don't want to tell the truth either. Even if I tell a lie, it seems like I will still lose Alfred."

"I guess it's lose-lose thing huh?" I nodded.

"Francis probably told him about it anyways."

"It won't make it even better."

"I know I knew I shouldn't let you drink but I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry I got into this mess."

"Well, at least you're not trying to kill me. It's ok, Arthur. It was just an accident."

"What accident?" I turned around and saw Alfred. I was completely shock.

"Um…it's nothing Alfred. It was just a little accident that is all." Arthur said.

"It's ok, Arthur you don't cover it up. It was a huge accident, and I was completely stupid to do it."

"What is it, Kiku? It can't be that bad right?" Alfred laughed nervously. Arthur and I weren't laughing though. Not even a smile on our face. Alfred stopped laughing and looks on the ground.

"H-how bad is it?"

"You may break up with me because of it."

"T-that bad?" I nodded.

"Arthur and I had sex…" Alfred looked at us shockingly.

"B-but it was an accident! We were drunk, you know I love you! I won't do something like that!"

"So now everything is making sense now…"

"What?"

"You use me for Arthur, did you?"

"W-what, of course not, I want to be with you and only you!"

"You don't have to lie to me, Kiku. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't want Arthur, I want you only you!" Everything was silence. Everybody was paying attention to our conversation.

"When you say, you don't want talk to me anymore it's because you want to secretly have sex with MY best friend."

"No, I only want to have sex with you Alfred! I don't want anyone else but you, Alfred! I love you, Alfred! I freaking love you, Alfred!"

"Why will you do this to me?"

"Listen to me, Alfred! I was drunk, I was stupid! How am I supposed to control myself? You know I never drink before! Please you have to believe me!"

"When we had sex, were you also drunk?"

"Of course not, I still remember when we first did it! Heck, I was the one who ASKED you to have sex with me. I wanted to have sex with you because I want to be with you forever."

"Oh really, tell me one thing we did when we were doing when we have sex." I didn't care everyone was listening to our conversation. I don't even care if Gilbert is writing all this down. I just want to prove Alfred I love him so much.

"You, you put your finger inside of me because you love to see me tense."

"Yes, I did do that. I loved seeing you tense, you were so cute like that. It turned me on. But…I don't know if you love me anymore. I don't even know you even like the necklace I bought you which it was expensive."

"Of course I like the necklace you bought, in fact I LOVE the necklace you bought me. It was sweetest thing you ever done for me."

"I-I don't believe you, Kiku."

"What the hell, Alfred, what else can I do for you to believe me? Do you want to know the story of my life? My parents died by a stupid car accident, Wang have to work his butt off on weekends so he can pay the bills because we're broke! I use to try killing myself in Japan EVERYDAY, for NO reason. Sometimes, I think I see and hear things and never told Wang that because he will think I'm even MORE crazy. The reason why I didn't go to school on Monday and Tuesday was because I cut myself without even knowing it. I have a creepy secret admirer, who is STALKING me. The reason I have to talk to police because my secret admirer probably put some cameras in MY room to watch me change or something. And now my secret admirer is KILLING people for me and I didn't even ask. What else do you want, Alfred? Do you want me to kill myself or what?" Arthur put his arms around me so I could calm down because I was crying.

"Kiku, I think…"

"I know what, if you want break up with me. Go right ahead, I don't even care anymore." Arthur let go on so I could move. I was walking away from the crowd. The school bell rings.

"Kiku, you need to…"

"Don't worry about it, Arthur. I'm not planning going to class maybe, ever." I walked inside boys' restroom. I went inside and sat down on the toilet. I was crying alone until…

"_Kiku, come and follow me. I will end your troubles, Kiku."_ I got up from the toilet and follow the whisper.

…

I walked upstairs to the fourth floor; I looked around to see if anyone was following me. I saw Room 49 door wide opened. I was curious about the room.

"_Come quickly,"_ I walked inside Room 49 slowly; I looked around and saw nothing but old blood in room. I saw the ghost girl again, Jasmine.

"Do you know how many months I have lonely in this room?" I shake my head.

"He was supposed to save me, but he went insane and killed me also. And now he's killing people because of you!"

"It's not like I want him to kill people! I want him to stop!"

"He isn't going to stop until have you and that's why I want to kill you and only you."

"Who is my secret admirer anyways?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. He will regret everything he done to me and you. I hope he learns a lesson. I'm going to kill you quick and simple. Just close your eyes, and court down." I nodded. I closed my eyes and court down.

"_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10,"_ I feel something sharp going down through my skin.

"_11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20," _I can feel my blood dripping down on my arm.

"…_31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40,"_ I feel the sharp getting closer to my vain.

"…_49,"_

…

I opened my eyes and looked around. Am I…dead? Everything was white. When everything got clearer, I realize…I'm in the hospital again. It reminds me when I was in Japan. I'm shock I actually alive…again. I thought Jasmine was going to kill me there. I guess not, I wonder what happened to her and how come she didn't success killing me? It didn't matter, I was actually glad that I was alive. Maybe Jasmine was the one who made me wanted to kill myself. I saw Wang smiling at me.

"Thank god, you HAVE to stop doing this! This is the second god damn time you did this! If you do this again, I swear to god I will sent to the therapy."

"Don't worry; I'm not planning doing it again anytime soon anyways. I'm actually glad to be alive."

"Probably your "curiously" again, curiously did kill the cat."

"Ha, it did." Arthur went inside and smiled at me.

"Kiku, I'm so glad that you're alive. I was so worry about you."

"Where's Alfred?" Wang and Arthur's smile faded away.

"He…um…"

"W-what happened?"

"Alfred is missing," Oh no...Not Alfred. My heart started to race. I want to cry.

"W-why?!"

"We don't know, Kiku! Please calm down." I begin to cry.

"He's going die, you guys need to save him. My secret admirer has him; you have to save him before he kills him."

"How the hell are we supposed to find your secret admirer when we don't know who it is?"

"…" I…I don't know what to say…Wait…

_Can it be Ivan?_

_Ever since I came here, I notice he gives him a mean face. Also he really hurt Alfred when we were playing soccer._

_Ivan wasn't invite to Alfred's party because he was creepy and he always holds on to a baseball bat with him._

_Plus I did saw his mouth move when I heard someone saying "I have to get rid of her now, she…she raped him."_

_Can Ivan be my secret admirer?_

"I think I know who my secret admirer is."

"Who?"

"Ivan,"

…

"Well, before Ms. Carrie died, Ivan did ask me if I wanted to join a murder scene. I told him no. I think it was just joke though. Also when I invite him over in my house, he keeps looking at the pictures of you. Which I find it a little creepy but you were cute back then, and it got a lot creeper when he asked me if he can keep the pictures of you. He seem upset when I told him no."

"So you're saying you suspect him as Kiku's secret admirer?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, just a little but we don't have enough evidences to say Ivan is the secret admirer. Ivan may have a crush on Kiku but I don't think he is the secret admirer, just not yet."

"Oh I do remember Ivan, telling me he will handle my problem about Ms. Carrie. In gym class, Ivan was keep staring me while I was changing. When I was done changing, I got a note on the bench saying "I'll do anything for you, Kiku. I want to help you with your situation". When I looked back Ivan was no longer looking at me. Also when I went back to bed because I didn't want to see more about Ms. Carrie's death, I feel someone next to me."

"Oh my god, Kiku I was just downstairs and you DIDN'T tell me this?!"

"I heard a man's voice saying "Do you like what I have done for you, my Kiku"? Before that, I got a note cover with Ms. Carrie's blood and the note say "You're Welcome"."

"I think we have enough evidences that Ivan is the secret admirer and the killer of Ms. Carrie."

"What about Alfred?"

"Don't worry; we will try to save him as fast as we can. You really need to rest, you been through a lot. This will end soon, I promise. I see you tomorrow." Wang kissed my forehead and left the room.

"Please rest, you did so much today." Arthur presses his lips against mines. Arthur lean back and kiss me in the cheek and left. I was blushing the whole time. Well, I'm going to rest. Goodnight, I guess.

…

The very next day, Wang told me the good news that I can get out the hospital the next day thankfully. When Wang turn on the television, I saw "Breaking News".

"There have been two missing students in Bright Bridgeport High School Academy named Hercules and Alfred. We recently find them DEAD, in teenager's home. We also find some evidences of Ms. Carrie's death. All of these points to a 17 year old boy named Ivan, which two people suspect him to be the cause of their deaths also stalking another young boy named Kiku. The police are arresting him right now." The cameras went to the two policemen putting Ivan in police car. They closed the door once he went inside.

"Chad, what do you think of this?"

"I think it's stupid what this person did for love. I think he overdid it for love. But, if he isn't the person we're looking for then…this will be a very long investigation. But I hope Kiku is finally safe and can finally stopping worrying."

"Thank you, Mr. Chad. Here are some…." Wang turned off the television. Tears were falling down my cheek. I couldn't believe it. Alfred…Hercules…they…they died… Wang went up to me and hugged me.

"It's ok, Kiku."

"It's not ok, Wang! Hercules was my friend and Alfred was like my soul-mate and they both died because of Ivan loving me. It's unfair Wang! Why them?! Why does it have to be them?"

"Kiku, please calm down. We will go to their funeral, ok?" I nodded.

"Are we going to move again?"

"Sadly yes, I know I'm tired moving too but…we have to. We are moving back to Japan so you can forget about all this." I nodded.

"After the funeral, we're moving. You get some rest; I'm going get you something to eat." Wang walked out the room. At least all of this is over…right?

**A/N: I don't know, is it? I'm surprised that I finish this chapter today. I thought I wasn't but whatever. Also I lied to myself that I was going to do this on break. I need stop lying to myself really. Whatever, I hope you guys enjoy! The last chapter I been waiting for! I want write a happy story for Hetalia. Is Ivan really the secret admirer? We will find out bro!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The very last chapter, this tells you everything. This chapter is the truth! No lies! He will tell you how he did, why he did, what he did, when he did. And you guys may be surprise who it REALLY is. I didn't expect him to be either. I thought it was Canada but isn't (yeah it's not Canada for those who expect Canada). I mean I thought him as being the real secret admirer since the first thought of story and it's really a surprise. I'm actually going to sad that I can't write this anymore because I have fun writing this. It was my most favorite horror, suspense story that I wrote good. I'm freaking proud of this. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! BYE! (Yes I complete another story!)**

**Chapter 9 (Last Chapter):**

After I went to Alfred and Hercules's funeral, we were packing up because we were moving again. Ivan was first degree murder so I don't have to worry about him getting near me again. Suddenly I found another note on the ground, that's odd I thought all the notes will be gone for good. I opened up the note and read.

"_Dear Kiku,_

_I love you so much, I couldn't live without you. I remember when I first saw you in person (because I have friend talking about you when you were in Japan), I felt deeply in love with you. I wanted you to be with me forever and only. When you first met Alfred, I didn't expect much. I thought you will think he was just stupid fat American boy but I realize he was taking you away from me. I hated him for that. And once I heard about what you two did on Saturday it made me angry at Alfred but yet I still didn't expect much from you two. During the party, when you was talking to Hercules I felt a little jealous so I hit him in head with baseball bat. Lucky me, no one saw me doing it._

_When you dated Alfred, I completely jealous of him and I knew that he didn't love you like I did. I love you so much that I even try to protect you when you were down. All those poems, letters, phone calls that were me. I love watching you when you were sleeping, taking a shower, cutting yourselves, everything. I was even watching you when you and Alfred almost kissed. I was upset about you dating Alfred so I kidnap Hercules and locked him in the basement where no one will find him. I just killed him very quick and simple._

_When I notice the old English teacher, Ms. Carrie liked you, I should have done something to protect you but it was far too late to do so. She tried to RAPE you. The old pervert ugly bitch tried to rape my love. I thought she was going to be thrown in jail but the stupid school thought that she was depress and needed therapy. I couldn't just let her go like that. There's no way in hell I will. She probably was stalking you. So the choice was get rid of her._

_I knew what she lived; it wasn't hard to find her address. I went inside the house and went to her bedroom. It was good that she was asleep so it should easy to kill her. I grabbed my kitchen knife and stabbed her on her neck so she won't able scream loud (our English teacher can scream hell loud). She woke up from the pain on her neck and she looked at me shockingly. Yeah, I bet she didn't expect me to do it. She tried to scream her best but she couldn't. I stabbed the top of head and then stabbed her stomach. She should be dead by now. I stabbed her heart area to make sure she was dead completely. Of course, I didn't expect her to be my last kill. There was one person I needed to kill._

_The last person I wanted to kill was Alfred; he doesn't know how to love you like I love you. When they hurry took you to the hospital because the ghost, I took him to Room 49. I knew what the ghost wanted. It actually didn't care who it was. As long as it wasn't lonely anymore, I knew that ghost tried to kill you. And the only way to stop the ghost was to kill Alfred so the ghost won't be lonely. When we were inside Room 49, I closed the door behind me. Alfred was frightened; he was going to die here but expect to be me to be the one to kill him. I pull his hair and throw him against the wall. He was wondering what was wrong with me. I told him my secret to him. He was shaking; he knew there were no "heroes" in horror stories. And this was a horror story; actually I find it as a comedy story. And this was my favorite part of the comedy story of all time. I tied him up so he won't attack me. He was shockingly a lot stronger than me. I wanted him to have the most painful death for you. I opened the ball of bugs. It took me forever to get these bugs in this jar. He keep screaming stop it but I just find it funny. I pour all the bugs on him and sat there smiling as he screaming in pain._

_Later, he passed out from all the pain. I slapped him until he woke up. He woke up crying and praying for me to stop. I just smiled. I put the bugs inside of his mouth. I sat there and watch him suffering for help. The bugs were probably eating his insides. Soon, he was finally dead. Now, we can finally be with each forever. And also that ghost can finally leave you alone._

_I always dreamed being with you. I even made Ivan take the blame for it, I told him I was going to get him some money after this was over. Ha, I lied to the guy. He was too easy. I didn't want people to suspect me doing it. It will take my chance being with you. I put all the evidences in Ivan's house because he needed money. I did tell him I was giving him 100,000 dollars. What a fool! I did give him something, first degree murder. I made everyone think he was the secret admirer. No, I was the one._

_I did this all for you and only for you, my love. I know you're holding on the phone about to call the police but I cut the phone line. Don't bother call your brother Wang, he can't help you because I tied him up already. You probably thought Wang put this in here. No, it was me. You don't have to be afraid of me, Kiku. I'm only here to protect you and love you. By the time you finish this letter, I'm right behind you, watching you reading the letter. I know we are going to be together as long as we can, Kiku. At the end of this letter, you will finally know your true secret admirer is."_

_Love, Your Secret Admirer-_

_Arthur Kirkland,_

**A/N: Twisted ending! Shocking is it? Whatever, I REALLY hope you enjoy it as much as I do! BYE! I probably see you on next story bye! Now what the hell am I supposed to do NOW?! I guess finish watching Hetalia: Beautiful World. YEAH!**


End file.
